Another Love
by littlelealamb
Summary: No soy buena con los resumenes, pero es una historia Faberry ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

**Prologo**

**-¿Estás hablando en serio? – **pregunto una Rachel incrédula por lo que escuchaba y la sonrisa de su hermana gemela fue suficiente para saber que hablaba enserio, pero muy en serio.

**-Me debes miles de favores, así que es momento de pagarme uno…**

**-Rebecca… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? Las otras veces han sido diferentes, pero esta es...**

**-Solo será un mes, después de eso me divorcio y tendremos nuestra libertad de nuevo- **Rebecca hablaba muy tranquila y Rachel empezaba a caminar de un lado para el otro.

**-No lo hare… no lo hare –** repetía Rachel una y otra vez, mientras negaba con la cabeza ¡Era una idea descabellada!.

**-Claro que lo harás hermanita…**

**-¡Yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que te casaras con ella! ¡Idiota! – **le recrimino Rachel a su hermana visiblemente enojada.

**-¡Estaba borracha y estaba en Las Vegas!... además, Quinn se aprovecho de mi estado para lograr que me case con ella – **se defendió Rebecca encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Mira no conozco a esa tal Quinn pero…**

**-Es una rubia idiota que se aprovecho de una mujer indefensa como yo –** interrumpía a su hermana riéndose por lo que decía.

**-¡No decías lo mismo cuando te la llevabas a la cama!…**

**-Era y es diferente, Quinn esta loca, así que tú me vas a ayudar a deshacerme de ella, te portas como una basura durante un mes y de seguro me pide el divorcio… **

**-No lo hare – **Rachel se negabarotundamente.

**-Lo harás, por supuesto que lo harás…**

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué tal?, les traigo aquí una nueva idea, me rondaba por la cabeza hace semanas, así que decidí escribir, espero y les guste….**

**Gracias por leer…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

"_En qué momento decidí meterte en esto"_

**-Rachel, Rebecca acaba de irse y me…**

**-Deja de fastidiarme Santana –** Rachel interrumpía a la chica colocándose una almohada sobre la cara, estaba tirada en su cama, preguntándose que clase de locura iba a cometer-

**-Me dejo dicho que la tal Quinn llegara en dos horas y que tienes que ir a reco…**

**-¿Qué dejo dicho qué? –** Rachel se alterada y se paraba frente a Santana-

**-Ehh… –** Santana se acomodaba los lentes nerviosamente **– Lo que acabas de oír, viene a quedarse un mes…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Rebecca se volvió loca? –**Su tono de voz era de incredulidad y salía hasta el balcón de su cuarto a tomar aire, un hermoso paisaje le inundaba la vista, dándole un poco de tranquilidad – **Rebecca no me dijo nada de que se quedaría aquí…**

**-Tu hermana está loca desde que nació – **dijo Santana con cierta burla saliendo también al balcón y Rachel rodo los ojos** – Y lo más lógico es que si están casadas, es que la muchacha esa quiera quedarse aquí y como tu asistente personal, es mi deber informarte que esto es una locura…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-En primer lugar tú no eres Rebecca, en segundo lugar tú trabajas cosa que tu querida hermana no hace, solo se dedica a viajar y a vivir del dinero de tu madre, tercero, cuando Shelby regrese se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando y querrá matarla a las dos ya que volvieron a sus andanzas, Noah también las va a descubrir y… por ultimo ¿Crees que esa tal Quinn no se dará cuenta? ¿Cómo le vas a explicar ciertas cosas? Porque seguro tonta no es…**

**-Según Rebecca si -** murmuro Rachel no muy segura**– Y solo será un mes –** intentaba convencerse a sí misma **– Me porto mal, lo más seguro es que se decepcione y quiera el divorcio…**

**-Si logro que Rebecca se casara con ella, ni un pelo de tonta debe tener…**

**-Rebecca estaba borracha y en Las Vegas, tú y yo sabemos que en ese lugar cualquier cosa puede pasar…**

**-Si claro, me imagino que esa es su excusa – **dijo Santana negando con la cabeza** - Rachel, no se cuales son los motivos por los cuales la estas ayudando…**

**-Es mi hermana, le prometí a mi padre que la cuidaría y… y además me ha ayudado mucho… - **interrumpió el posible sermón que Santana le iba a dar-

**-Es verdad que es tu hermana pero no es una niña Rachel, no es la primera vez que la ayudas con algo así y déjame decirte que en esta ocasión las cosas se te pueden ir de las manos – **dijo Santana seriamente abandonado el lugar-

**-No será así, solo un mes, un bendito mes…**

* * *

**-Rachel… ¡Rachel! ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?...**

**-Hola Noah, este voy… yo voy por ahí –**respondió Rachel desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lugar **- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la empresa? – **intentaba desviar la conversación, estaba muy nerviosa y las manos le temblaban-

**-El auto está listo –** Santana llegaba al lugar y rodaba los ojos al ver al mayor de los hermanos Berry-

**-Hola Santana –** saludo Noah a la morena con cierta picardía, la miraba de arriba abajo y le guiñaba un ojo **– Quiero saber si al fin aceptaras mi propuesta latina caliente…**

**-En tus sueños Berry –** dijo Santana con molestia **– No eres mi tipo –** le volvió a aclarar una veza mas-

**-No pensarías lo mismo si…**

**-Noah… - **Rachel llamaba la atención de su hermano, no permitiría que se propasara su asistente latina.

**-¿Qué pasa hermanita?, apuesto a que Rebecca se lo pide y acepta, por cierto ¿Dónde está? –**El chico le pregunto a su hermana-

-**Eh no sé, ya la conoces, nunca dice donde va…**

**-Ni las locura que hace… –** murmuro Santana por lo bajo y con mucha molestia, Rachel le dio una mirada asesina, así que decidió callarse-

**-¿Qué cosa? –**Pregunto Noah confundido, no había logrado escuchar lo que había dicho Santana-

**-Nada… -** se apresuro a decir Rachel **– Nos vamos –** agarro a Santana de uno de sus brazos y la arrastraba a la salida-

**-Mujeres… -** murmuro Noah viendo como las dos morena salían de la casa.

**-La próxima vez cierra la boca –** le recrimino Rachel a su asistente, arrancando el auto-

**-Noah no es idiota, bueno si lo es, así que se dará cuenta de la ridícula idea de Rebecca…**

**-Posiblemente sí, pero por lo menos se, que el mantendrá su boca cerrada –** dijo Rachel con sorna y la latina rodo los ojos-

**-Claro que lo hará, si es igual a Rebecca…**

**-Ya Santana, deja de mortificarme, ahora no solo tengo que preocuparme por la campaña publicitaria que tengo que tener lista en dos meses, sino que también tendré que preocuparme por Quinn… ¿Cómo me dijiste que era el apellido?...**

**-Fabray… Quinn Fabray, proviene de una importante familia de abogados, su padre es uno de los abogados más temidos de New York –** hacia una pausa **– Su nombre es Russel Fabray tiene un bufet junto a su mujer Judy y su hermano, tienen mucho dinero, lo que no entiendo es cómo Rebecca se metió con ella sabiendo…**

**-Veo que la estuviste investigando… -**interrumpió Rachel a la latina riéndose un poco, aunque conociendo a Santana, sabía que lo haría **- ¿Tienes una foto por si acaso?...**

**-No, lo raro de todo es que no encontré ninguna…**

**-Debe ser por seguridad, sus padres son abogados y viven defendiendo a gente, a veces hasta culpables, así que lo que menos quieren es exponer a su hija…**

**-Posiblemente… -** murmuro Santana con su vista fija al frente **– Vira aquí, tenemos que ir por tu gay favorito…**

**-Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a quedar con la boca cerrada…**

* * *

**-Rachel, déjame informarte que tu y Rebecca tienen un estilo muy diferente para vestir…**

**-Jessie no empieces… - **dijo Rachel algo fastidiada y nerviosa**, **iban rumbo al aeropuerto a recoger a la esposa de Rebecca y a cada minuto que se acercaban, Rachel Berry hacia conciencia de que era una malísima idea-

**-Ya le va a salir lo gay –** opinaba Santana desde el asiento de atrás-

**-Pues soy un gay con muy buen gusto–** dijo el chico muy creído **– Lo que quiero decir es que Rebecca prefiere los vestidos, mientras que tu, unos jean y camperas de cuero, lo que te hace muy lesbiana…**

**-See… see –** Rachel rodaba los ojos y Santana soltaba una carcajada-

**-Y seguro -** continuo Jessie **- La tal Quinn se preguntara porque ya no utilizas los descotados vestidos que te hacen ver como una zorra –** término de decir el chico chocando los cinco con Santana-

**-Rebecca no se ve como una zorra… -** dijo Rachel defendiendo a su hermana-

**-Claro que si… -** susurro Santana solo para que Jessie la escuchara-

**-Lo que ustedes digan –** dijo Rachel totalmente aburrida y sin ganas de pelear.

* * *

**-Todavía no entiendo porque estas cometiendo esta locura –**hablo Jessie que estaba junto a Santana y Rachel, esperando cerca de la puerta de arribo de pasajeros del aeropuerto. Rachel estaba cruzada de brazos con sus gafas de sol puestas, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo-

**-Lo mismo me pregunto yo –** agrego Santana mirando para todos lados-

**-Cierren esas bocas que me ponen más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy… -**callo a los dos chicos y las puertas de arribo se abrieron-

**-Y ahí viene… -** murmuro Santana-

**-Esperemos y por lo menos sea guapa –**dijo Jessie con su mirada fija en la gente que ya empezaba a salir.

Rachel empezó a sudar frio y el pulso comenzó a acelerarse, quería salir corriendo y internamente maldecía a Rebecca y a ella misma, por haber aceptado ayudarla. Ninguna de las chicas que salía se acercaba a ella, así que rogaba que la tal Quinn se hubiera arrepentido.

No supo cómo o simplemente no la vio venir, pero una rubia con el vestido rojo más sexy que había visto en su vida y con una belleza que debería ser declarada ilegal, se acercaba a ella con una inmensa sonrisa se saco las gafas y apenas fue consciente de la cercanía de la chica, que ni siquiera pudo esquivar su cuerpo ni sus brazos, que enseguida enrollaron el suyo en un abrazo.

**-Dios mío… -**susurro Jessie mirando de pies a cabeza a la rubia-

**-Rebecca sí que tiene suerte… -** murmuro Santana también copiando la acción de Jessie.

**-Te extrañe mi amor –**la rubia se separo un poco y en enseguida busco los labios de su esposa, o de la que creía que era su esposa.

Rachel no pudo quitarse, sus labios estaban siendo besados por unos que ni podía corresponder y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, la rubia se separo sintiendo como su beso no era correspondido y miro fijamente a Rachel, que estaba sin palabras.

**-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿No te alegras de verme?...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alerta y favoritos, me incentivan a seguir escribiendo :***

**Gracias por leer…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

**-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿No te alegra verme?...**

**-Hola soy Jessie -** el chico se interponía entre una Rachel que estaba en estado catatónico y una Quinn asombrada por el recibimiento-

**-Hola soy Quinn… mucho gusto… -** susurro Quinn, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Rachel que se le habían comido la lengua los ratones-

**-Eres muy guapa, Rac… digo Rebecca se quedo corta cuando nos hablo de ti…**

**-Gracias –**agradeció Quinn sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho-

**-Ella es Santana -** Jessie señalo a la latina **- La asistente personal de Rac… este de Rebecca…**

**-¿Asistente personal? –**Pregunto Quinn aun más confundida mirando a "Rebecca"-

**-Sí, ¿No te dijo que trabajaba? –** esta vez fue Santana la que hablo y le estiro la mano a Quinn **– Santana López, mucho gusto…**

**-El gusto es mío y no, no lo sabía…**

**-Pues sí, tienes una esposa muy responsable –** dijo Santana con sorna abrazando a Rachel por los hombros-

**-Y muy lesbiana también… -** agrego Jessie riéndose, cosa que hizo que finalmente Rachel reaccionara-

**-Cierren la boca y dejen de fastidiar a... –** Rachel se quedo callada olvidándose completamente del nombre de la esposa de su hermana, seguramente de los nervios-

**-Quinn… -** le susurro Santana-

**-De Quinn –** dijo finalmente Rachel **- ¿Y tus maletas? –** le pregunto a Quinn tratando de romper la tensión que estaba en el ambiente-

**-Deben estar por traérmelas –** respondió la rubia algo desganada-

**-Ok, iré a preparar el auto –**dijo Rachel prácticamente saliendo a la carrera del lugar-

**-¿Qué le pasa a Rebecca? –** pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido, viendo el camino que recorría Rachel hasta la salida del aeropuerto **– Esta rara, parece que no fuera ella, hasta viste diferente…**

**-Es por el trabajo –** se apresuro a responder Jessie **–Desde que su madre se entero que se había casado, le dijo que tenía que responsabilizarse y trabajar ¿Verdad Santana? –**El chico buscaba la ayuda de la latina-

**-Sí, está un poco agobiada –** continúo Santana **–Ya sabes, ¡Esta casada!, tiene que cambiar muchas cosas y por sobre todo trabajar, eres su esposa y tiene que mantenerte…**

**-¡Ay que linda! –** dijo Quinn muy emocionada **– Mis padres se alegraran mucho cuando sepan que me case con alguien responsable y por sobre todo que me ama…**

**-Si supieran… -** susurro Santana.

**-¿Decías? –** le pregunto Quinn

**-Que Rebecca está muy enamorada de ti…**

**-Lo sé y yo de ella – **Quinn hablaba y suspiraba enamorada** - Mejor voy a ir a ver como esta mi cosita ¿Se hacen cargo de mis maletas?...**

**-Si claro… –** respondió Santana intentando contener la risa al igual que Jessie, Quinn solo sonrió y se fue en busca de su esposa **–La cara que pondrá Rachel cuando esta rubia le diga cosita será todo un poema, no me pienso perder eso por nada del mundo….**

**-Ni yo, créeme que ni yo…**

* * *

**-¡Rebecca!…**

**-¡Dios santo! ¡Casi me matas del susto!...**

**-Lo siento mi amor, pero es que estabas ahí toda ida y no me prestabas atención…**

**-Estaba… estaba arreglando el auto…**

**-Puedo ver eso Rebe, pero no es necesario mi amor, está perfecto, todo en ti es perfecto –**dijo Quinn acercándose peligrosamente a la morena-

**-No –** la detuvo Rachel apartándose bruscamente, dejando completamente descolocada a Quinn-

**-¿No qué? …**

**-Este, lo que pasa es que… es que…**

**-¿Qué? –** Quinn esperaba una respuesta impacientemente-

**-Tengo tos –** dijo Rachel fingiendo que tosía **- Y… y te puedo contagiar –** nuevamente fingía toser**– No querrás que se dañe tu hermosa voz…**

**-Eres un amor y me encanta que te preocupes por mí…**

'_Yo y mi maldita boca - _pensaba Rachel mentalmente _– 'tienes que hacer que se decepcione, no que se enamore mas de ti ¡Uy que idiota!..._

**-Rebecca ¡Rebecca!….**

**-¿Qué? –**Rachel salía de sus pensamientos-

**-¿Estás bien? –**Le pregunto Quinn** – Déjame ver si tienes fiebre –** nuevamente se acercaba a la morena y con una de sus manos le tomaba la temperatura **–No tienes, estas normal –** sonreía **– Te amo y no me importa si me contagias, pero ahora te besare, me muero por besarte…**

**-Quinn no… -** susurro Rachel viendo como Quinn se acercabahacia a ella, directamente a sus labios-

Sintió como Quinn rodeo su cuello y junto lentamente sus labios con los de ella, como los presionaba suavemente buscando que se movieran, pero su mente le decía que no podía hacerlo, que estaba mal, pero el perfume de Quinn que al principio no había percibido, la mareo por completo y simplemente se dejo besar.

La rubia la atrajo más a su cuerpo y movió sus labios de una manera tan sensual que por un momento creyó que las piernas le habían temblado, algo que nunca nadie había echo.

La lengua de Quinn pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y sorprendiéndose así misma lo concedió, la mujer de su hermana parecía no tener intensiones de separarse.

**-Wowww –** susurro Quinn apenas el beso finalizo **– No sabía que besabas así, pero me encanta…**

**-Yo… -**se alejo antes de que Quinn la besara de nuevo **– Creo que mejor vamos por las maletas…**

**-No será necesario, aquí están –** Santana llegaba junto con Jessie y un monta cargas, con un buen numero de maletas-

**-Quinn se ha traído todo el ropero –** dijo Jessie dramáticamente-

-**No, solo son unas cuantas cositas –** aseguro Quinn pegándose nuevamente a Rachel, que no sabía dónde meterse por la mirada que le estaba dando Santana-

**-Ok, será mejor que nos vallamos –** dijo Rachel caminando hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para que Quinn se subiera **– Sube de una vez…**

**-Gra…gracias –** agradeció Quinn sin entender nuevamente el cambio de actitud de "esposa".-

**-Y ustedes suban las maletas –**dijo Rachel mirando a su asistente y a su amigo, que se habían quedado parados como estatuas-

**-Creí que la ibas a espantar, no a comértela a besos a la primera oportunidad que tuvieras – **le recrimino Santana-

**-Ella me beso –** se defendió Rachel-

**-Supongo que por eso dejaste que te metiera la lengua en la boca –** agrego Jessie de manera insinuante-

**-Ni siquiera me gusta, así que dejen de decir estupideces y suban de una maldita vez las maletas -** término de decir Rachel caminando hasta la puerta del piloto, la abrió de manera brusca y se subió dando un fuerte portazo, que asusto a Quinn-

**-¿Estás bien? –** Le pregunto de la manera más tranquila Quinn-

**-¿A ti que te importa? –** Le devolvió la pregunta de mala manera **– Solo has silencio…**

**-Ok… -** susurro Quinn encogiéndose en su asiento, sentía que algo no andaba bien-

**-¡Y ustedes dos apúrense y dejen de mirar! –**la morena les llamo la atención a Jessie y Santana que desde la parte de atrás miraban muy interesados, los dos chicos rodaron los ojos y terminaron de subir la maletas.

Rachel suspiro aliviada mirando de reojo a Quinn, que no movía ni un musculo de la cara.

Minutos más tardes llegaban a la casa de Rachel, que más bien era como un tipo de mansión, Quinn estaba un poco sorprendida por lo lujosa y grande que era.

Se cuestionaba así misma que tanto de la vida de Rebecca conocía y que no, nunca le había mencionado que trabaja, ni le había presentado a nadie de su familia y ahora que estaban casadas, después de un año de haberse conocido y no podía sentirse mas fuera de lugar.

**-Esta será tu habitación –** Rachel entraba seguida por Quinn a la habitación de Rebecca, no pensaba meterla en la de ella-

**-Es muy bonita –** dijo Quinn mirando detenidamente todo-

**-Eh si –** dijo la morena no muy segura, ella y Rebecca podrían parecerse físicamente, pero tenían gustos muy diferentes-

**-¿En ese armario están tus cosas?...**

**-¿Si?...**

**-¿Hay lugar?...**

**-Claro, puedes poner todo lo que quieras…**

**-Ok –** murmuro Quinn sentándose sobre la cama **– Es cómoda, dormiremos bien aquí… - **dijo de manera insinuante y eso hizo un click dentro dela cabeza de la morena-

**-Eh, yo voy a ver a Santana –** susurro Rachel saliendo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, buscando apresuradamente a Santana **– Quiere dormir conmigo –** fue lo primero que salió de su boca, apenas encontró a su asistente en la cocina-

**-¿Quién?...**

**-La rubia quiere dormir conmigo… -** volvió a repetir lo mas bajo que podía para que nadie la escuchara-

**-¿Y que esperabas? Es lógico que quiera hacerlo Rachel, Rebecca es su esposa…**

**-¡Pero yo no!...**

**-Bueno tu solita te metiste en esto, así que te aguantas…**

**-¡No estas ayudando! –** se quejo Rachel respirando pesadamente-

**-Ya no puedes echarte para atrás, todo esta listo, nadie mencionara tu nombre, Puck no será problema, el gran problema será cuando tu madre regrese, porque no solo querrá matar a Rebecca, sino que a ti también por solaparle tonterías…**

**-No me lo recuerdes…**

**-Pues bueno cariño, a dormir con Quinn –** dijo la latina guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la cocina-

**-Idiota –** murmuro Rachel pasando sus manos por su cabeza-

**-Srta. Rac… digo Rebecca… - **una de las empleadas entrabaal lugar y enseguida la morena le prestaba atención.

**-Dime Jules…**

**-¿Qué preparo de cena?...**

**-Lo que quieras, pero que sea ligero por favor, iré a ver que se le ofrece a la señora…**

**-Esta bien Srta. Rebecca…**

**-Gracias… - **susurro Rachel saliendo de la cocina, por lo menos sus empelados no serian ningún problema.

"_Seguramente Rebecca se lo ha de estar pasando de lo lindo y yo aquí haciéndome cargo de su mujer, que fastidio, solo a mi se me ocurre ayudarla ¡Estupendo Rachel!..._

**-Quinn… ¡Dios mío! –**abrió los ojos como platos y se tapaba los ojos como podía-

**-¿Qué pasa Rebecca? ¿Nunca me has visto desnuda? –** le pregunto Quinn sonriendo por la reacción de la morena.

**-¿Podrías cubrirte? ¿Por favor? –** le pidió como pudo, estaba mas roja que un tomate y cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

**-Deja de ser tontita mi amor –** dijo acercándose a Rachel y abrazándola poniéndola mas nerviosa-

**-Quinn…**

**-Hace calor y quiero ducharme ¿Lo hacemos juntas? –**Su tono de voz era insinuante y Rachel no aguanto más, se giro para salir huyendo, pero Quinn fue más fuerte y la detuvo - **Se que estas nerviosa y que el trabajo te tiene agobiada –** susurro sobre el cuello de la morena y le dio un pequeño beso, que la hizo estremecer **– Pero estoy aquí contigo, saldremos juntas adelante ¿Ok?...**

**-¿Ok?... –** susurro Rachel liberándose del agarre de Quinn y salió de la habitación, se fue directo a la de ella y se encerró, no saldría de ahí hasta que Quinn se pusiera algo de ropa-

"_Dios mío, voy a matar a Rebecca ¡La voy a matar!, aunque… aunque la rubia no esta nada mal, esta… esta muy bien, tiene tremendo… ¡Dios! ¿Qué estas pensado? ¡Es la mujer de tu hermana!..._

**-Felicidades Rachel, te has sacado la lotería… -** suspiro tirándose a su cama **– A ver como sales de esta…**

* * *

**Un beso para ti linda, polliabrazo :* lol**

**Irán conociendo a Quinn poco a poco, así que tengan paciencia ;)**

**Gracias por leer…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

Si algo caracterizaba a Rachel Berry era su buen dormir, sus horas de sueño eran sagradas y cuando se acostaba en su cama, no había poder humano que la despertara.

Pero eso había cambiado en una sola noche, Quinn Fabray había conseguido lo que nadie desde que salió de la barriga de su madre, tenerla despierta todo la noche y no era para menos, la rubia la tenia abrazada desde las manos hasta las piernas y con su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho, mientras dormía plácidamente.

No podía mover ni un musculo y contaba los minutos para que amaneciera, lo raro de todo, es que Quinn no se movía para nada y a ella ya le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"_Rebecca tendrá que recompensarme por esto, le va a costar muy caro, muy caro…_

Sus plegarias finalmente fueron escuchadas y Quinn se desprendió de su cuerpo, ubicándose del lado derecho de la cama.

"_Al fin… creí que moriría aplasta, que mal dormir tiene Dios, me duele todo…_

Se quedo mirando detenidamente el cuerpo de Quinn que estaba descubierto, le recorrió con la mirada la espalda, las piernas y su gran trasero.

"_Aunque debo reconocer que la loca de mi hermana tiene buen gusto, la rubiecita esta bien guapa, tiene buen cuerpo, buenas piernas, buenas te… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, mejor me doy una ducha…_

Se levanto rápidamente sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Quinn y que se pusiera melosa.

Minutos más tarde Rachel estaba junto a su hermano mayor desayunando, su madre estaba de viaje de negocios, así que por el momento eran solo los dos.

**-Cuando nuestra madre lo sepa, la que se va a armar Rachel…**

**-Shhh, no me digas Rachel que te puede escuchar… -** susurro Rachel lo más bajo que podía.

**-No la veo por ningún la…**

**-Buenos días… - **Quinn llegaba a la mesa interrumpiendo al mayor de los Berry, a quien enseguida miraba **– Ah hola… - **se paro en seco sin saber como reaccionar-

**-¡Hasta que al fin conozco a mi cuñadita! – **Noah se levantaba de la mesa mostrando mucha efusividad y Rachel rodaba los ojos **– Noah Berry, soy tu cuñado, un gusto conocerte Quinn –** le estiraba la mano y la rubia aceptaba el gesto-

**-Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto…**

**-El gusto es mío, pero siéntate, el desayuno espera por ti…**

**-Gracias –** susurro Quinn sentándose al lado de Rachel, que no quitaba la mirada de su plato**–Buenos días mi amor ¿Por qué no me despertaste?...**

**-No quise molestarte –** respondió obviando la mirada que le estaba dando su hermano-

**-¡Ay que linda mi hermana! – **dijo Noah con sorna y solo Quinn sonrió por aquel comentario-

**-Ella es más que linda –** dijo Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rachel, que sin saber porque, se sonrojo-

**-Seguro que lo es, bueno, me gustaría seguir acompañándolas, pero el trabajo me llama ¿Ya tienes el boceto de la campaña? –** pregunto Noah a su hermana.

**-Ya tengo pensado el tema, pero ya sabes que por el momento no puedo avanzar -**respondió Rachel señalando disimuladamente a Quinn **– Pero en unos días mas, tendrás ese boceto en tus manos…**

**-Me parece bien, bueno, que tengan un lindo día –**Noah se acerco tanto a su hermana y a su "cuñada" y se despidió-

**-Es agradable tu hermano –** dijo Quinn llevándose un poco de fruta a la boca, del plato que estaba frente a ella-

**-Lo es… -** murmuro Rachel-

**-Por cierto, ¿En que trabajas? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?...**

**-Ah, este yo… -** no sabia que decir – **Trabajo en la empresa de la familia y soy directora creativa, me encargo de todo lo que tenga ver con las campañas publicitarias…**

**-¿Empresa familiar? –** Continúo preguntando Quinn-

**-Chocolates, nuestra empresa produce los mejores chocolates del país…**

**-Vaya, no lo sabia –**susurro Quinn algo triste** - ¿Y tus padres?...**

**-Mi mamá esta de viaje por negocios y mi padre murió cuando tenia trece años…**

**-Lo siento mi amor, no lo sabia…**

**-No es tu culpa… -** murmuro Rachel bajando la mirada-

**-Aun así tendría que saber estas cosas, es decir, no se casi nada de ti y eso no me gusta, siento que antes la pasábamos tanto tiempo en la cama…**

**-Ay Dios…**

**-Que nunca tuvimos tiempo de hablar de ciertas cosas –** continuo Quinn sin percatarse de lo incomoda que se había puesto la morena-

**-Si claro…**

**-Pero ahora podemos conocernos mas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…**

"_Debí suponer que la única relación que tenia Rebecca con Quinn, era sexual, pero al parecer la rubiecita no lo sabia…_

**-¡Por supuesto! –**Dijo Rachel fingiendo emoción-

* * *

Un teléfono sonaba y Rachel miraba para todos lados, Quinn estaba fuera de su vista, así que rápidamente abría la llamada.

**-Diga…**

"_**Hola querida hermanita…**_

**-¿Qué te duele Rebecca?...**

"_**Dios que carácter…**_

Rachel rodaba los ojos por lo que decía su hermana, su actitud era tan tranquila, mientras ella estaba a borde del desquicio.

**-Habla de una buena vez Rebecca ¿Qué es lo que quieres?…**

_**-Solo llamaba para preguntarte cómo voy con Quinn, ¿Ya quiere el divorcio?…**_

**-¿Crees que en menos de dos días voy a conseguir que quiera el divorcio? –** le pregunto a su gemela sarcásticamente-

"_**No, pero algo debes estar haciendo ya, en serio necesito librarme de Fabray…**_

**-Rebecca esa chica te quiere y aunque ya me di cuenta que lo único que hacías era llevártela a la cama, todavía no entiendo porque te casaste con ella…**

"_**Ya te dije que Quinn se aprovecho de que yo estaba borracha, para lograr que me casara con ella…**_

**-Aun así no se merece que le hagas algo como esto, ¿Sabes que sus padres son abogados? ¿Hace cuanto que la conoces?...**

"_**No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella, solo quiero que me dé el divorcio y ya…**_

**-Rebecca… Rebecca, me colgó… -** miraba incrédula su teléfono y negaba con la cabeza-

**-¿Con quién hablabas?...**

**-¡Quinn me asustaste!...**

**-¿Con quién hablabas Rebecca? –** volvía a preguntar Quinn seriamente.

**-Ehh, una amiga que me va a ayudar con la campaña publicitaria –** mintió Rachel y empezó a sentirse un poco mal, a primera vista Quinn parecía una buena chica y aunque su hermana dijera que se habría aprovechado de ella para casarse, estaba segura que Rebecca lo había hecho más veces y de la peor manera.

**-Ahhh entiendo ¿Saldremos hoy? –** pregunto Quinn acercándose a quien creía que era su esposa y lentamente Rachel iba dando pasitos para atrás, sabía lo que se venía.

**-Yo, yo… no creo que podamos, tengo que resolver unas cosas en el trabajo y…. –** se dio cuenta que ya no podía retroceder mas y paso saliva pesadamente-

**-Está bien ¿Pero está noche salimos? –** Pregunto la rubia rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Rachel, quien intentaba virar su rostro-

**-Yo… yo te aviso porque creo que saldré tarde y…**

**-Bueno no importa, esperare a que regreses y tendremos una estupenda noche – **dijo Quinn de manera insinuante acercando sus labios a los de Rachel, que cerraba los ojos vencida-

**-Rachel necesito….**

**-¡Santana! –** grito la morena haciendo a un lado a Quinn y corrió a refugiarse tras la espalda de su asistente-

"_Aleluya…_

**-Creo es la primera vez que te veo feliz por mi presencia –** dijo Santana mosqueada y a la vez sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio la expresión de Quinn, se veía muy enojada, así que aclaro su garganta **– Buenos días Quinn…**

**-Hola…**

**-Gracias… gracias –** le susurraba Rachel a su asistente por detrás y evitaba mirar a Quinn-

**-Eh yo solo venia por Ra… Rebecca… - **dijo Santana casi equivocándose de nombre-

**-Ok… -** murmuro Quinn no muy interesada, no sabía que le estaba pasando a su esposa, estaba demasiada rara y realmente no quería hacerse ideas tontas en la cabeza-

**-Quinn yo… -** finalmente Rachel la miro y se sintió otra vez mal por la cara que tenia la rubia **– Hablamos más tarde, quedas en tu casa… -** Quinn asintió débilmente y la morena intento sonreírle, pero no pudo **– Adiós…**

**-¿Qué fue eso? –** Pregunto Santana apenas y salieron de la casa-

-**Necesito un trago – **dijo Rachel subiendo al auto de Santana y respiraba intentando tranquilizarse-

* * *

**-No sé nada de ella, no la conozco, ni se cuanto tiempo lleva con Rebecca y me siento mal por eso, pero… pero a la vez…**

**-Rebecca es tu hermana y quieres ayudarla a salir del lio en el que está metida…**

**Exactamente –** continúo Rachel dándole un sorbo a la botella de cerveza, que tenía frente a ella **– Pero…**

**-Rebecca ya no es una niña, tiene veinticuatro años y es una maldita bisexual que se quiere coger a todo lo que se mueva…**

**-¡Santana!...**

**-¡No me mires así!, sabes que es la verdad, tu hermana es una…**

**-Santana…**

**-Una mujer a la cual le gusta estudiar mucho la anatomía del cuerpo humano – **dijo la latina con sorna **–** **Y si, ya sé que me vas a salir con el cuento de que le prometiste tu padre que la cuidarías, pero aun así, esto puede terminal mal…**

**-Ese es el problema, ¡Que algo puede salir mal! – **Dijo Rachel llevándose otra sorbo de cerveza a la boca** - La rubiecita no me ha hecho nada a mí, pero de una u otra manera es la que mas saldrá perdiendo…**

**-Sí, pero habrás ayudado a tu hermana…**

**-Si…**

**-Mira no te preocupes, me hare amiga de la rubia para ver que le puedo sacar, ya sabes, cosas que odia, cosas que no le gustan que le hagan y así, se te hará mas fácil…**

**-Ok, gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti…**

* * *

Entrada la media noche Rachel regresaba a su casa, había dejado que el tiempo pasara lo mas que podía, no quería tener que lidiar con Quinn y sus miles de preguntas, sobre porque no le había cogido el teléfono.

Entraba al cuarto de su hermana y veía a la rubia plácidamente dormida, suspiro aliviada y decidió darse una ducha, se saco la ropa y se metió al baño de su hermana.

Para hacer las cosas más creíbles, había pasado muchas cosas de ella desde su habitación.

Abría la ducha y dejaba que agua fría hiciera lo suyo, se enjabonaba con cuidado el cabello y el cuerpo, se sentía muy agotada y esperaba que el agua la relajara por completo.

**-¡Dios mío!...**

Dos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda, dándole el susto de su vida.

**-No te asustes mi amor soy yo…**

**-¿Quinn? ¿Qué estas haciendo? –** Se giraba de una manera brusca y veía a Quinn totalmente desnuda, una vez mas **- ¡Cúbrete por favor! –** hacia el amago de salir de la ducha, pero Quinn se lo impedía-

**-¿Qué es lo que mierda te pasa Rebecca? Estas rara desde que llegue, tengo que rogarte por un poco de atención ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!...**

**-¡No quiero estar contigo! ¡Estoy cansada! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, así que deja el drama –** Dijo la morena sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras-

**-Ok, eso era lo que quería escuchar… -** murmuro Quinn con los ojos llorosos y salía de la ducha-

**-Quinn espera, lo… lo lamento –** susurro Rachel, pero Quinn no se detuvo, lo único que se escucho fue un portazo y un suspiro de lamento por lo sucedido-

* * *

**De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, me dan ánimo a seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Para las dos chicas que mencionaron lo del G!P, mi idea con esta historia nunca ha sido o fue hacerla G!P, así que lamento si algunas se decepcionan, esta vez quise hacer algo diferente a lo que venia escribiendo, pero me estoy animando a escribir una con ese tipo de temática (G!P) pero no será publicada hasta que termine con este fic.**

**Eliza, no soy Venezolana soy de Ecuador, Sorry ;)**

**Twitter: gabyleanatic**

**Gracias por leer…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si :)**

* * *

**-Y digamos que está enojada…**

**-Fue lo mejor que pudiste decirle, así se decepcionara más rápido…**

**-¿No crees que fui muy dura?...**

**-Tienes que serlo si quieres que le dé el divorcio a tu hermana…**

**-Lo sé Santana, pero…**

**-Ya déjate de peros –** dijo la latina acomodándose los lentes **– Aceptaste meterte en este lio, así que ya es demasiado tarde para tener compasión por la rubiecita…**

**-Pero es que yo no soy así, a mi no me gusta jugar con nadie, ni romperle el corazón a nadie…**

**-Eso todos los que te conocemos lo sabemos, a diferencia de Rebecca, tu siempre fuiste mandarina –** dijo la latina con burla-

**-No me estas ayudando Santana, se buena amiga –** dijo la morena golpeando su frente contra la mesa frustradamente-

**-Soy buena amiga Rachel, pero deberías preocuparte más por la campaña publicitaria que tenemos que tener lista en dos meses…**

**-Es que no dejo de pensar en Quinn…**

**-¿Te gusta? –** le pregunto a la morena y esta enseguida levanto su cabeza-

**-¿Estás loca? –** Dijo Rachel casi indignada y Santana alzaba una de sus cejas de manera insinuante **- ¡Claro que no! Es la mujer de mi hermana por Dios…**

**-¿Segura?...**

**-No me gusta Santana y ya te lo dije, es la mujer de mi hermana…**

**-Eso no sería un problema, Rebecca se quiere deshacer de ella…**

**-En serio perdiste el juicio –** dijo Rachel levantándose de su silla y acerco hasta la ventana de su oficina-

**-Bueno yo solo decía, la rubiecita no está nada mal…**

**-Si no está nada mal… –** enseguida Rachel se dio cuenta de sus palabras y agito su cabeza **– Mejor pongámonos a trabajar – **nuevamente se sentó en su silla y suspiro pesadamente **- ¿Qué? –**No le gustaba para nada la mirada que le estaba dando Santana-

**-Nada… nada… -** susurro la latina sonriendo y Rachel simplemente rodo los ojos, seguro nada bueno estaría pensando-

* * *

**-Soy tu mejor amigo gay…**

**-Jessie, vine hasta tu casa para ver si te tengo un poco de paz, no para que te pusiera igual de insoportable que Santana…**

**-Lo único que estás haciendo es esconderte, para no darle la cara a la rubiecita –** dijo Jessie sentándose al lado de su amiga-

**-No sé cuánto tiempo más soportare esto, no debí aceptar, en serio que no debí hacerlo…**

**-Hiciste lo que creíste que era correcto…**

**-¿Y si hablo con Rebecca?, ¿No es más fácil que le pida el divorcio y ya?...**

**-Sería lo más fácil, pero Rebecca no es tonta, si hace eso, se metería en un lio con los Fabray y de esa no sale viva…**

**-No lo había visto de esa manera… –** dijo Rachel poniéndose pensativa-

**-Así que lo que le conviene es que Quinn le pida el divorcio –** continuo Jessie **–Se evita problemas legales y todo correrá por cuenta de Quinn…**

**-Rebecca cuando quiere piensa bien las cosas…**

**-No es cuando quiere, es cuando le conviene….**

**-Tienes razón…**

**-Así que no te queda de otra que seguir con el jueguito, así termine mal –** dijo Jessie encogiéndose de hombros y Rachel apoyo su cabeza resignada-

"_Presiento que esto terminara muy mal Rachel, muy mal…_

* * *

Rachel entendió una vez más que debía ayudar a su hermana, le había prometido a su padre que la cuidaría después que muriera y debía continuar con el plan para deshacerse de Quinn, lo más rápido posible.

Entendía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero su promesa de estar siempre al lado de su hermana de la manera que fuera, era más fuerte y no iba a flaquear ahora, no cuando las cosas estaban saliendo como esperaba.

Había pasado suficiente tiempo para regresar de nuevo a su hogar y seguramente Quinn estaría aburrida y enojada, no le había escrito, ni enviando ningún mensaje y lo tomaba como una señal de que todo estaba yendo bien, la noche estaba oscura, llovía fuertemente y hacia un frio glacial.

**-Espero que no me arme ningún drama… - **se susurro así misma apenas entro por la puerta y dio un largo suspiro **– Dios que hace frio… **

**-Buenos noches señorita Rachel ¿Va a cenar?…**

**-¡No me llames Rachel! –** dijo la morena mirando para todos lados.

**-No se preocupe, la señorita Quinn no está, así que no podrá escucharme…**

**-¿Cómo que no está? –** Pregunto la morena con el ceño fruncido-

**-Salió media hora después de usted y de ahí no ha regresado…**

**-¿Qué? Pero si es tardísimo –** miraba su reloj **- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?...**

**-Creí que no era importante….**

**-Dios mío, donde se habrá metido la rubiecita esta –** dijo Rachel preocupada y saco su celular **– Contesta… contesta…**

_**-¿Te diste cuenta que hora es?...**_

**-Rebecca no estoy para berrinches, tu mujercita salió de la casa esta mañana y aun no regresa, está lloviendo y es tardísimo…**

_**-¿Y solo para eso me llamas?...**_

**-¡Esta desaparecida por Dios!...**

_**-Seguramente esta por regresar, Quinn es así, siempre tiene que hacer algo para ser el centro de atención…**_

**-¿Está intentando llamar mi atención?...**

_**-Por supuesto, así que cálmate y no le hagas caso, buenas noches….**_

**-Ok si tú lo dices –** murmuro la morena cerrando la llamada **– Puedes retirarte, no voy a cenar -** le dijo a la muchacha de servicio, esta solo asintió y se fue **– Bueno a darme una ducha y a dormir…**

La mañana siguiente llego y Rachel se estiraba perezosamente sobre la cama de su hermana, se restregó los ojos y un sonoro bostezo salió de su boca, miro a su lado derecho de la cama y algo llamo su atención, Quinn no estaba y eso la extraño por completo.

"_¿Ya se habrá levantado?... no lo creo…_

**-¿Quinn? ¿Quinn? –** Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño, era probable que estuviera allí **- ¿Quinn? –** Reviso todo el baño pero no la encontró por ningún lado **- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –** Frunció el ceño, se puso algo de ropa y salió a buscarla-

Bajo revisando todos los lugares de la casa, pero la rubia no daba señales, solo le quedaba la cocina y esperaba que estuviera allí.

**-¿Han visto Quinn? –** Les pregunto a las chicas de servicio y estas se miraron entre ellas **- ¿La han visto? – **volvió a preguntar, pero no veía a Quinn por ningún lado.

**-No Srta. Rachel, no la hemos visto y no sabemos si llego anoche…**

**-¡Demonios! –** Se lamento **- Sus cosas siguen aquí, así que no puso irse, no debí hacerle caso a Rebecca –** se lamentaba otra vez caminando de un lado para el otro-

**-Srta. Rachel – **uno de los encargados del jardín de la casa entraba por la puerta-

**-¿Qué pasa Jake? –** Pregunto Rachel, extrañada por la irrupción del chico-

**-La Srta. Quinn acaba de llegar….**

**-Esta rubia me va a oír –** dijo la morena saliendo de la cocina rápidamente, Quinn la iba a escuchar, era la mujer de su hermana y no podía hacer lo que le diera la gana-

"_Realmente no me debe ninguna explicación a mi así que… ¿Por qué me importa?..._

**-Se puede saber… ¡Dios!… -** apenas y entro por la puerta se giro rápidamente-

"_¡Su maldita manía de estar desnuda!…_

**-¿Qué quieres Rebecca? –** Pregunto la rubia colocándose una toalla en el cuerpo **– Deja de ser ridícula y gírate…**

**-Ok… -** cuidadosamente Rachel se giro, no quería sorpresas** - ¿Dónde estabas?...**

**-¿Te importa?...**

**-Claro que me importa, eres mi… eres mi mujer…**

"_Eso sonó tan escalofriante…._

**-Si claro tu mujer –** dijo con ironía Quinn acercándose al guardarropa de Rebecca-

**-No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Dónde estabas? –** Pregunto nuevamente Rachel y miro al piso dándose cuenta de algo **- ¿Por qué tu ropa esta mojada?...**

**-No es asunto tuyo –** respondió Quinn secamente-

**-¿Pasaste toda la noche mojada? ¿Estás bien? -** Rachel se acerco a Quinn y le puso una de sus manos en la frente-

**-¿Qué haces? –** pregunto Quinn intentado alejarse pero la morena se lo impidió-

**-Estas caliente, muy caliente, tienes fiebre Quinn –** dijo la morena mirándola preocupadamente-

**-Ya se me pasara –** murmuro Quinn metiéndose al baño, sin darle opción a replica a Rachel-

Casi una hora después Quinn salía del baño, con ropa cómoda y un visible síntoma de resfriado, estornudaba y se acostaba en la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

**-Me siento horrible… -** sollozaba y en ese mismo momento Rachel volvía a entrar, con una bandeja en las manos y un plato sobre ella-

**-Te traje sopa de pollo bien caliente y una patilla, pero primero debes comer –** dijo Rachel colocando la bandeja frente a Quinn esperando que comiera-

**-No quiero nada –** murmuro Quinn poniendo cara de asco-

**-Claro que vas a comer Quinn –** dijo Rachel sentándose a un lado de la rubia y agarro la cuchara **– A ver abre la boca…**

**-No soy una niña Rebecca –** se quejo Quinn un poco ofendida-

**-Nadie dijo que lo eras, pero estas actuando como una, seguro es la fiebre así que…**

**-No quiero –** volvió a decir Quinn interrumpiendo a la morena-

**-Si te quieres recuperar tienes que tomarte la sopa –** continuo Rachel intentando convencerla **– Así que abre la boca…**

**-Esta bien –** refunfuño Quinn haciendo lo que Rachel le pedía, la primera cucharada de sopa iba adentro de su boca y no podía negar que le gustaba lo que estaba pasando-

**-Así me gusta, buena chica… - **Rachel sonrió por haber logrado su cometido-

**-¿Aun me quieres? –** Pregunto Quinn con tristeza y Rachel la miro fijamente, podía ver dolor en esos ojos color avellana-

**-Quinn yo…**

**-Ya no me quieres, lo se… -** murmuro la rubia con los ojos llorosos-

**-Yo…**

"_Dile que si, dile que ya no la quieres, vamos Rachel ¿Qué te pasa?, esta es tu oportunidad…_

**-Por eso estas actuando rara, ya ni me miras, ni me tocas, seguro ya te aburriste de mi, seguro ya no soy lo suficientemente buena….**

**-¿Qué? Quinn no digas eso, tu… tu eres una chica muy hermosa y…**

**-Ya se te paso el encanto… -** susurro Quinn echándose a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando a Rachel sin saber como reaccionar-

"_Dios que hago, me esta dando mucha pena, yo… yo no soporto ver a una mujer llorar y… y ¡Rebecca es una desalmada!, Quinn es una chica tan dulce y tan… tan hermosa y yo…_

**-No es eso, ven termínate la sopa si, para que te sientas mejor, estas empezando a delirar…**

"_¿Qué estas haciendo Rachel? Dios ya soy hasta bipolar…_

**-Ya no me quieres… -** se volvía lamentar Quinn y eso le estrujaba mas el corazón a Rachel.

**-No digas eso, claro… claro que te quiero, eres… eres maravillosa Quinn…**

"_Bravo Rachel la embarraste mas, pero es que me mira con esos ojitos aguados y… y no puedo soportarlo…_

**-Te amo Rebecca… -** susurro Quinn mirando con tanto amor a Rachel, que esta juro que podía traspasarla y ver su alma completamente, se perdió en aquellos ojos que eran lo mas hermosos que había visto en su vida y una de las manos de Quinn se poso sobre mejilla, mientras le dedicaba una de las sonrisa mas sincera -

**-Y yo a ti…**

* * *

**Un beso linda :***

**Twitter: gabyleanatic**

**Gracias por leer…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

Si había algo que Rachel Berry odiaba era hacer compras, no, realmente odiaba acompañar a otra o otras mujeres a hacer compras, no entendía porque se hacían tanto rollo por una blusa o un vestido que probablemente, solo usarían un día.

Quinn no parecía una mujer superficial, pero se veía muy desesperada en adquirir ropa nueva.

Había bajado la guardia con la rubia y esta se había aprovechado para convencerla de ir de compras, ¿Negarse? ¿Cómo iba hacerlo?, no podía, no después de que prácticamente se lo suplicara con esos ojitos llorones y esa nariz roja que le habían causado mucha ternura, las cosas estaban igual de tensas, pero Quinn parecía feliz y eso solo le demostraba que había retrocedido mil pasos hacías atrás en el plan.

**-Rebecca camina, necesito comprar algunas cosas…**

**-Quinn ya fuimos a cien tiendas y no te decides por nada –** dijo una Rachel muy fastidiada, parada con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño muy fruncido-

**-No seas exagerada, además tengo buen gusto y quiero lo mejor –** dijo Quinn muy creída y Rachel rodo los ojos** – Vamos… – **prácticamente la rubia arrastro a la morena al interior de la tienda-

"_¡Maldita rubia!..._

**-Este es perfecto ¿Te gusta? –** Le pregunto Quinn a Rachel que estaba unos centímetros mas allá viendo algo y le mostraba un pequeño vestido negro de una sola manga-

**-Eh… -** se acerco Rachel mirando el vestido de arriba abajo **– Seguro te queda bien – **dijo sin mucho interés-

**-¿Segura? –** pregunto esta vez Quinn muy insegura-

**-Si, se te vera bien –** aseguro Rachel pasándose una de sus manos en la nuca, ya se estaba estresando **– Mejor pruébatelo…**

**-Esta bien, me lo probare… –** dijo Quinn tirándole un beso volado y camino en dirección a uno de los probadores-

**-Uff… no salgo viva de aquí –** murmuro Rachel sentándose en un mueble, que estaba frente a uno de los espejos del lugar-

**-¿Qué tal? –** Quinn salía del probador y se paraba frente a Rachel, se daba la vuelta, sacaba un poco el trasero y le mostraba las piernas-

**-Este… –** Rachel se aclaraba la garganta y se acomodaba sobre el mueble, algo incomoda y a la vez muy nerviosa-

"_Empiezo a creer que Rebecca es idiota, pedazo de mujer que se ha conseguido y… ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?..._

**-Rebecca…**

**-Eh si… si, si te ves bien, fenomenal…**

**-Lo se… -** dijo Quinn contoneándose de un lado para el otro **– Iré por otros, no te muevas – **le guiño un ojo a la morena y para fastidio de esta se fue a buscar mas vestidos-

"_Me lleva la que me trae ¡Fastidio!..._

En ese preciso momento su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era Rebecca.

**-¿Qué te duele Rebecca?...**

_**-"¿Cómo va todo?...**_

**-¿En serio me llamas para eso?... –** se levantaba para ubicar a Quinn y la veía hablando muy animadamente con una de las empleadas del lugar, suponía que por algún vestido-

_**-Necesito estar divorciada ¿Te parece poco?...**_

**-Pues si quieres que todo se resuelva rápido, ven y hazlo tu misma…**

_**-¡Déjate de dramas Rachel!, necesito que…**_

**-Oh Dios… oh Dios –** Rachel interrumpía a su hermana, se había puesto más blanca que la hoja de un papel-

_**-Rachel…**_

**-Hablamos después Rebecca –** cerraba la llamada y caminaba a pasos agigantados hasta donde estaba Quinn

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando, ella no puede estar aquí y menos… ¡Hablando con Quinn!..._

– **Quinn necesito…**

**-Pero si es…**

**-Rebecca –** se apresuro a decir la morena, interrumpiendo a la mujer que estaba hablando con Quinn-

**-¿Rebecca? –** La mujer alzo una de sus cejas, sonrió sarcásticamente y negó con la cabeza-

**-¿La conoces? –** Le pregunto Quinn a la morena-

**-Eh si… si –** respondió Rachel nerviosamente-

**-Fui novia de su hermana… Rachel –** comento la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa, Rachel se puso de todos los colores y Quinn frunció el ceño en señal de confusión-

**-¿Tu hermana? ¿Rachel? –** pregunto Quinn contrariada por lo que se acaba de enterar-

**-¿No te lo había dicho? –** esta vez fue la mujer quien le pregunto a Quinn y esta negó con la cabeza, Rachel estaba que no sabia donde meterse **– Si, son muy parecidas, yo te diría que gemelas, siempre ayudándose la una a la otra, tal para cual…**

**-Taylor… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?... –** la morena volvía a interrumpir la verborrea de Taylor, antes de que hablara de mas-

**-Claro Ra… Rebecca – **la muchacha jugaba con los nervios de Rachel y esta estaba a punto de desquiciarse** - Adiós… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? –** Taylor le hablaba a Quinn-

**-Quinn –** respondía la rubia sin ganas-

**-Un gusto Quinn…**

**-Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo –** Rachel le informaba a Quinn, pero no obtenía respuesta de parte de la rubia-

La morena arrastro a Taylor afuera de la tienda y se llevo lo mas alejado posible de Quinn.

**-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?...**

**-Ya veo que tu y Rebecca siguen con sus jueguitos tontos…**

**-Es diferente –** se defendió Rachel-

**-¿En que es diferente Rachel?, ya tu hermana una vez me hizo lo mismo a mi y por lo que puedo ver, le esta haciendo lo mismo a esa rubia y tu la estas ayudando, nuevamente…**

**-¡Taylor por favor!...**

**-Enserio ustedes dos están mas locas que una cabra, siempre hacen lo mismo, cada vez que la una se cansa de la relación que tiene, manda a la otra a cortar todo…**

**-Tu mejor que nadie me conoce, sabes muy que no soy de esas que se meten con alguien por meterse…**

**-Bueno si… tienes razón…**

**-Ahí esta…**

**-Pero eso no quita que crea que Rebecca y tú, están actuando mal nuevamente…**

**-Taylor lo único que te pido es que no digas nada, por favor… –** dijo Rachel poniendo carita de suplica** - Sera la ultima vez que la ayude ¿ok?...**

**-No puedo garantizarte eso Rachel…**

**-¿Qué?...**

**-Lo que escúchate, ahora si me permites tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, no vemos Rachel –** dijo Taylor guiñándole un ojo y alejándose del lugar-

**-Pero… pero…**

"_¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?"..._

* * *

**-¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –** Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Quinn, apenas y la morena volvió a entrar por la puerta de la tienda-

**-Taylor me entretuvo…**

**-Claro, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana? ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas? ¿Qué mas no se de ti Rebecca?...**

**-Cálmate Quinn, no piensas dar un espectáculo aquí o ¿si?...**

**-Ya veo que es lo que te importa mas, me largo… - **dijo Quinn dejando todos los vestido que había elegido y salió muy enojada del lugar-

**-Quinn espera… ¡Demonios! –** La morena salía tras Quinn, que no se detenía por nada del mundo-

Bajo apresuradamente las escaleras intentando alcanzarla, pero Quinn o iba demasiado enojada o era muy rápida, ya que no podía seguirle el ritmo.

**-¡Quinn espera!… -** llegaban al estacionamiento del lugar y la rubia se detenía en seco y se giraba a mirarla-

**-Las llaves el auto…**

**-¿Qué?...**

**-¡Que me des las malditas llaves del auto!…**

**-Mira Quinn, podemos hablar tranquilamente como personas civilizadas que somos y…**

**-Civilizados tus calzones, ahora dame la llave Berry, te lo pido de la mejor manera posible…**

**-Quinn por favor hablemos…**

**-Tú te lo buscaste –** termino de decir Quinn acercándose peligrosamente a Rachel-

"_¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? Dios esa mirada, esa mirada"…_

**-Quinn… -** susurro la morena sin aliento, sintió la respiración de la rubia a centímetros de su rostro y cerró los ojos, pero después de eso no pasó nada, solo fue consiente de como Quinn la despojo de su bolso, busco las llaves y se alejo de ella -** ¿Cómo me voy a ir? – **Le pregunto intentado recuperar la compostura-

**-Como la gente normal, caminando Berry –** fue lo último que dijo Quinn, antes de subirse al auto y arrancar, sin mirar atrás-

**-¡Estas loca Quinn! ¡Loca! –** grito Rachel suspirando pesadamente y se cruzaba de brazos muy molesta **– Esta loca, pero es… ¡Pero nada! Esta loca y punto…**

* * *

**Capitulo corto, pero ya se viene lo mejor ;)**

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica.**

**Un beso linda :***

**Gracias por leer…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenece, la historia si :)**

* * *

"_¡Esta rubia me va a escuchar!"_

**-¡Quinn Fabray! ¡Quinn! ¿Qué no hay nadie en esta casa?...**

**-La Sra. Berry esta con Santana y su amigo Jessie… - **escucho como alguien hablaba atrás de ella-

**-¿Sra. Berry? –**Rachel se giro y con el ceño fruncido le pregunto a la chica de servicio-

**-Su amigo Jessie nos dijo, que de ahora en adelante tenemos que llamar a la Srta. Quinn así y a ella pareció gustarle la idea- **

**-Jessie no puede estar con la boca cerrada ¿Dónde están?...**

**-En la piscina…**

**-Ok gracias…**

Camino derecho a la piscina, primero pondría en su lugar a Quinn y después se encargaría de botar a Santana y a Jessie.

"_Esta rubia no sabe lo que le espera, ¡Ay mi Dios!"…_

Unos metros más allá estaba Quinn con un bikini blanco, que resaltaba cada uno de los atributos de su cuerpo, era algo que ya había visto, pero cada vez que lo hacia, Quinn la dejaba impresionada, no entendía porque tenia un cuerpo tan perfecto y por sobre todo, que tenia su hermana en la cabeza.

**-Cierra la boca que se te cae la baba –** escucho como alguien hablaba a su lado-

**-No estoy babeando –** se defendió-

**-Pues deja de mirarla así, cualquiera diría que te la quieres comer…**

**-Cierra la boca Santana…**

**-Ciérrala tú primero y quizás yo cierre la mía –** dijo la latina en tono burlón y se fue a sentar al lado de Jessie-

"_Latina bocona"…_

**-Buenas tardes… - **saludo Rachel acercándose a Quinn y a sus dos amigos-

**-¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? –** Pregunto Jessie ignorando el saludo de la morena-

**-¿Qué? –** Rachel casi se atora con su propia saliva causando la sonrisa de Santana-

**-Supongo que ya han pensado cuantos hijos van a tener ¿Verdad Quinn? –** continuo Jessie preguntando y por la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro, Rachel sabia perfectamente que solo estaba molestando-

**-No lo hemos pensado aun –** respondió Quinn sin mirar a Rachel-

**-Pues ya deberían ir pidiéndolos a la cigüeña –** dijo Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero la misma se borro apenas vio la mirada asesina que Rachel le estaba dando-

**-¿Por qué no los tienen ustedes dos? –** Pregunto Rachel con sorna-

**-Porque claramente ustedes son las casadas, así que por ley, son quienes tienen que embarazarse, además soy Gay y no podría tener hijos con Santana –** le respondió Jessie y Quinn solo miraba silenciosamente la reacción de Rachel-

**-¿Por qué mejor no se callan? –**Volvió a preguntar Rachel visiblemente enojada-

**-Yo siempre he querido tener dos hijos –**dijo como si nada ganándose la atención de Rachel **–Siempre he soñado con un varoncito bailando a mi alrededor y una mujercita colgada de mi cuello dándome besos…**

**-Es hermoso –** dijo Jessie suspirando-

**-Estúpido –** murmuro Santana-

**-Cállate –** le recrimino Rachel a la latina y esta rodo los ojos-

**-Pero ya vi que ese sueño esta muy lejano – **susurro Quinn bajando la mirada-

**-No lo creo Quinn, Rac… Rebecca estará encantada de darte dos y más hijos… - **dijo Jessie sonando muy seguro y Rachel quiso golpearlo en ese mismo instante-

**-Eso es lo mas seguro – **acoto Santana **– Ella tienen el sentimiento maternal revolucionado a mil…**

**-¡Se van! –** Soltó Rachel como si nada **– ¡Ahora! ¿Qué esperan? –** Miraba tanto a su asistente como a su mejor amigo-

**-Dios que amargada estas –** Santana era la primera en levantarse e irse-

**-Nos vemos Quinn –** ahora Jessie se levantaba y se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia **– Adiós amargada –**pasaba al lado de Rachel empujándola levemente y la morena solo rodo los ojos-

**-¡No tenías porque votarlos! –** dijo Quinn levantándose de la silla-

**-Tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que hablemos –** Rachel la detuvo sujetándola de unos de sus brazos-

**-¡No quiero hablar! –** Quinn intento zafarse del agarre de Rachel, pero le era imposible-

**-Pues lo haremos te guste o no, eres mi mujer…**

**-¿Tu mujer? ¿Ahora si lo soy? Vives ocultándome cosas Rebecca, ya no se con que noticia nueva me saldrás cada día ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? ¿Qué mas de tu vida no se? Ahora solo falta que me digas que ya estabas casada antes de hacerlo conmigo…**

**-No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida…**

**-¡Claro que si!...**

**-Cuando te casaste conmigo aprovechándote de que estaba borracha, no te quejabas para nada –** dijo Rachel con mucho veneno-

**-¡Como te atreves a decir eso! –** Quinn estaba muy indignada-

**-Es la verdad, así que no lo niegues, eres una aprovechada y una loca…**

**-¡Suéltame! –** Quinn logro soltarse de la morena y la empujo fuertemente, logrando tirarla a la piscina-

**-¿Estás loca? –** Le pregunto Rachel saliendo a la superficie muy enojada-

**-Si, creí que ya lo sabías –** dijo Quinn guiñándole un ojo y entraba a la casa-

**-¡Demonios! –** Se quejaba Rachel saliendo del agua **– Es una loca muy sexy, eso sí…**

Media hora después Rachel ya estaba cambiada, había tenido que ducharse en su propio baño, ya que Quinn se había encerrado en el cuarto de Rebecca, no entendía que hacia allí metida, pero tampoco le importaba o quizás un poco sí, razón por la cual se acercaba a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, para ver que le pasaba a la rubia.

**-Quinn ábreme necesito hablar contigo…**

**-Vete –** se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta-

**-Quinn por favor, si no me abres tiro la puerta…**

**-No me importa…**

**-Ok, tú lo has querido así -** dijo la morena metiendo la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta **– Voy a dejar pasar que me dejaste botada en el centro comercial y que acabas de tirarme a la piscina y va… ¿Qué te pasa?...**

**-Nada, déjame sola –** dijo Quinn girándose del lado derecho de la cama, para que la morena no le viera el rostro-

**-¿Estás llorando?...**

**-Vete Rebecca…**

**-Mira ok lo siento ¿Si?, se que no debí decir lo que dije y que no debí ocultarte cosas, pero…**

**-Pero ya no me quieres, lo sé…**

**-No claro que no es eso…**

"_¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¡Dile que si!"..._

**-¿Entonces qué es? –** Quinn se levantaba y se paraba frente a Rachel, que veía nuevamente los ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas de la esposa de su hermana – **Te necesito Rebecca –** Quinn no aguanto más y se lanzo sobre los labios de Rachel, que poco o nada pudo hacer para resistirse **– Te amo tanto –** aprisionaba los labios de la morena con los suyos y agarraba su rostro fuertemente para que no se le soltara-

**-Quinn… –** Rachel hablaba entre dientes, luchando fuertemente con su conciencia-

"_Dios que bien besa, aléjala Rachel, sino la alejas será demasiado tarde, ¡No eres de piedra!"…_

**-Deseo tanto que me hagas el amor –** susurraba Quinn y bajaba una de sus manos, la colaba debajo de la blusa de Rachel y apretaba suavemente uno de sus pechos-

**-Dios… -** suspiraba Rachel dejándose llevar por la sensación, arrastraba a Quinn con ella hasta la cama y la acostaba posicionándose encima de ella suavemente, la besaba sin piedad y acariciaba cada una de sus piernas con sus manos, Quinn intentaba quitarle la blusa y lo conseguía.

La rubia se sacaba la parte de arriba del bikini y volvía a buscar la boca de Rachel, mientras acariciaba su espalada y rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura.

Rachel empezó a bajar por el cuello de Quinn, lamiendo y chupando lo más que podía, bajo un poco más hasta uno de sus pechos, lo lamio sacándole un gemido a Quinn y en ese preciso instante algo hizo clip en su cabeza, paro en seco y alzo su rostro desencajado encontrándose con esos ojos avellanas muy confundidos.

**-No puedo… –** susurro Rachel alejándose rápidamente de Quinn y se colocaba la blusa-

**-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Rebecca? – **le preguntoQuinn levantándose sin cubrirse la parte de arriba-

**-Yo…**

"_Inventa algo, Dios… ¡Eres creativa Berry!"…_

**-¿Tu qué?...**

**-Tengo un virus… -** dijo Rachel no muy convencida-

"_Buena Rachel"…_

**-¿Qué? ¿Un virus? ¿Tienes…? –** pregunto la rubia muy asustada-

**-¡No! ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que fui a Hawái?...**

"_Bueno Rebecca me dijo a mi que estaba allá"…_

**-Si lo recuerdo… –** respondió la rubia acordándose muy bien que un mes antes de casarse, su ahora esposa se había ido a Hawái con unas amigas-

**-Pues en ese viaje me pico un insecto muy extraño, me transfirió toxinas muy peligrosas al cuerpo que pueden trasmitirse por medio de relaciones sexuales…**

"_Rebecca debería pagarme por mentir"…_

**-¿En serio? –** Quinn pasó de asustada a preocupada-

**-Si, por esa razón no puedo estar… ya sabes…**

**-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –** Quinn dejo caer la sabana que cubría sus pechos y se acerco a la morena, quien enseguida bajo la mirada y no precisamente a su ombligo-

**-Porque… porque no quería que te enojaras conmigo…**

**-¿Cómo crees que me voy a enojar? –** Quinn rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Rachel, que podía sentir los pechos desnudos de la rubia rozando los suyos-

**-Bueno… yo… yo… -** Rachel no entendía que le pasaba, pero la cercanía de Quinn empezaba a ponerla muy nerviosa y eso no le estaba gustando para nada-

**-No seas tonti, yo puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, veremos a los mejores especialistas para que empieces un tratamiento lo antes posible…**

**-Claro… –** murmuro Rachel no muy convencida-

**-Te amo… -** susurro Quinn sonriendo y besando dulcemente los labios de la mujer que creía que era su esposa-

"_Ok, nuevamente me lleva la que me trae, Quinn no me puede estar gustando, ¡Por supuesto que no!"…_

* * *

**Un beso linda :***

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por leer…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

"_Quinn es la mujer de mi hermana… Quinn es la mujer de mi hermana, pero… ya sé que no debería tener estos pensamientos "impuros" hacia ella, pero es que… ¡No soy de piedra! Y bueno ¿Me gusta? No lo sé, creo que me volveré loca"…_

**-Rachel… Rachel… ¡Rachel!...**

**-¿Qué te pasa Santana? ¿Por qué me gritas? –**pregunto la morena exaltada-

**-Porque estás ahí toda ida y no pones atención a lo que te digo…**

**-Santana en realidad no tengo cabeza para esto –**dijo Rachel suspirando fuertemente y apoyando todo su cuerpo el respaldo de la silla-

**-Rachel "esto" es importante, tenemos que tener lista esta publicidad lo antes posible…**

**-¿Crees que no lo sé? –**le pregunto la morena frustrada-

**-Sí pero parece que no te importa a ver… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?…**

**-¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme algo? …**

**-Porque te conozco –** respondió la latina mirándola fijamente **- Tu eres muy responsable Rachel, a estas alturas ya tuvieras en tu cabeza toda la bendita publicidad, pero esta vez no tienes nada y creo saber la razón, es más, tiene nombre…**

**-¿Nombre? ¿Cuál nombre? –** Pregunto Rachel de manera muy interesada-

**-Si, Quinn Fabray y…**

**-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?...**

"_¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo lo supo? Seguramente debe ser su maldito tercer ojo mexicano ¡Es una bruja!"…_

**-Pues que todo el asunto de Quinn, Rebecca y el tema del divorcio te tienen en jaque –** continuo la latina **- ¿De qué creías que hablaba?...**

**-De nada…**

"_Uff que alivio"…_

**- Y si… tienes razón, todo este asunto me tiene mal, porque Quinn cada día me pone las cosas más difíciles –**continuaba hablando Rachel fingiendo seriedad y Santana la miraba de manera inquisidora-

**-¿Segura? –** Le preguntaba Santana, presentía que Rachel le ocultaba algo y no sabia que era-

**-Sí… segura… -** respondía Rachel con media sonrisa, que no convencía del todo a la latina-

Comenzaba a sonar un teléfono y era el de Rachel, quien enseguida abrió la llamada cuando vio que se trataba de Quinn.

**-Dime Quinn… ¿Qué? ¿Qué tus padres que? –** abría sus ojos como platos **- ¿Aquí? ¿Dónde?, no se déjame ver si me desocupo – **se llevaba su mano libre a la cabeza **– Mira Quinn… está bien ahí estaré… -** cerraba la llamada-

**-¿Qué paso?...**

**-Los padres de Quinn están aquí en Los Ángeles, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Lo sabes?...**

**-Bueno, creo que eso significa que lo que menos quiere Quinn es divorciarse y que realmente apestas alejando a la gente….**

**-¡Hago todo lo que puedo!, pero parece que nada es suficiente, es algo masoquista…**

"_Y besa muy bien y tiene un hermoso cuerpo y… pero no me gusta, claro que no"…_

* * *

Media hora después Rachel manejaba hacia uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Los Ángeles, su pulso se aceleraba a medida que se acercaba el momento de conocer a los padres de la rubia, era algo que le tocaba a Rebecca, pero por ayudarla, tenía que hacerlo ella.

Sentía un poco de miedo, posiblemente las cosas se complicarían un poco más y su cabeza estaba hecha todo un lio.

En primer lugar Quinn era la mujer de su hermana.

En segundo lugar tenía sentimientos muy encontrados, sobre lo que debía sentir y lo que no debía sentir.

En tercer lugar apenas conocía a la rubia y ya estaba sacándola de su pequeña burbuja de comodidad.

Y por ultimo estaba poniendo su mundo patas para arriba y… no, no podía gustarle.

Estaciono su coche en el lugar que Quinn le había dicho, se bajo y camino lentamente hasta la puerta, apenas entro un hombre que trabajaba en el lugar la abordo, le pregunto dónde estaba la mesa de los Fabray y amablemente el hombre se la señalo.

Quinn desde la mesa le hacía con la mano y le sonreía como si no la hubiera visto en años, con ella estaban sentadas un hombre rubio y una mujer rubia, quienes seguramente eran sus padres, respiro profundamente y dirigió sus pasos hasta la mesa de los Fabray.

"_Tranquilízate Rachel, ni que fueran tus suegros de verdad"_

**-Buenas tardes –** saludo Rachel parándose a un lado del padre de Quinn, que enseguida se levanto de su silla-

**-Pero si es Rebecca Berry… -** dijo Russel mirándola de arriba abajo **– Russell Fabray… -** le estiro la mano **– Mi hija nos ha hablado mucho de ti…**

**-Rac… eh Rebecca Berry –** Rachel aceptaba el gesto del padre de Quinn y enseguida su mano era apretada, de manera no muy amistosa **– Un gusto en conocerlo…**

**-Papá… -** Quinn miraba fijamente las manos de su padre y de su esposa, Russell entendía la mirada de su hija y soltaba la mano de la que creía que era su nuera-

**-Solo estaba bromeando –** Russell se encogía de hombros y Quinn rodaba los ojos, como si no lo conociera pensaba-

**-Siempre lo haces –** le dijo Judy a su marido levantándose de su silla y se acercaba la morena **– Judy Fabray, un gusto en conocerte Rebecca –** le estiraba la mano-

**-El gusto es mío Sra. Fabray – **dijo Rachel nerviosamente, los padres de Quinn imponían tanta firmeza, que quería salir corriendo-

**-Te lo advierto muchacha, lastimas a mi hija y no habrá lugar donde esconderte, porque te encontrare y cortare tu cuerpo en pedacitos –** continuo Judy Fabray hablándole a Rachel, que se puso más blanca que una hoja de papel-

**-¡Mamá! –** Ahora fue el turno de Quinn llamarle la atención a su madre-

**-Solo bromeaba –** Judy soltaba una carcajada al igual que su marido y Quinn volvía a rodar los ojos **– Bienvenida a la familia –** la mujer le daba un beso en cada mejilla y un abrazo a Rachel, que apenas y podía reaccionar-

**-Ya déjala tranquila –** Quinn le daba una mirada asesina a su madre, pero internamente reía por la cara que tenía su esposa **– Siéntate mi amor –** le pedía Quinn a Rachel y esta sin todavía reaccionar bien, hacia lo que la rubia le pedía-

Pidieron la comida y un buen vino, pero nadie hablaba nada, solo se miraban unos a otros, sin saber cómo empezar una buena conversación, pero Russell Fabray no estaba dispuesto a perder su valioso tiempo.

**-Y cuéntanos Rebecca, ¿A qué te dedicas? – **Le pregunto Russell Fabray a una callada Rachel **– Siempre le preguntamos a Quinn pero ella nunca ha querido decírnoslo, incluso llegamos a pesar que no trabajas…**

"_Y es cierto, Rebecca no hace nada"…_

**-Es que Quinn es bien modesta –** respondió Rachel riéndose, pero enseguida se puso seria de nuevo** – Trabajo en la empresa de la familia…**

**-¿Empresa? –** Ahora era el turno de Judy Fabray-

**-Sí, chocolates, mi familia es dueña de casi todo la industria del chocolate del país, pero yo solo me ocupo de la publicidad, de diseñarla y lanzarla al mercado…**

**-Eso es muy importante – **dijo Russel Fabray llevándose un bocado a la boca **– Creo que esta vez si no te equivocaste hija…**

**-Papá…**

**-Y también creo que en esta familia nuestros nietos serán de todo, menos abogados Judy –** continuo hablando Russel Fabray pero esta vez haciendo pucheros-

"_¿Nietos? ¿Por qué no pueden pesar en otra cosa?"..._

**-¿Por qué? –** Pregunto ingenuamente y con algo de miedo Rachel, era muy joven para tener hijos-

**-Porque tú eres una creativa de publicidad y Quinn una Ingeniera en Sistemas y diseñadora de páginas web –** respondió el padre de Quinn, mirando orgulloso a su hija-

**- ¿Ingeniera? ¿Diseñadora de páginas web? ¿En serio? –** Rachel miro a Quinn, que en enseguida se sorprendió por la pregunta-

**-¿No lo sabías? –** Pregunto Judy a la morena, también extrañada por la pregunta de su nuera-

**-Eh… este –** Rachel tartamudeaba y se aclaraba la garganta **– Si lo sé, solo estaba bromeando –** cogía la copa de vino que tenia frente a ella y se la tomaba de golpe-

"_Yo y mi bocota"..._

**-Ya veo… -** dijo Russel mirando de manera inquisidora a Rachel, cosa que no paso desapercibida por esta-

El ambiente se puso tenso y Quinn fue consciente de aquello, Rachel se había quedado muda y sus padres se miraban el uno al otro, comunicándose por medio de miradas.

**-Todavía te queda Niall papá, el es abogado, seguro sus hijos también lo serán –** dijo Quinn intentando romper la tensión-

**-Tu hermano lo que menos quieres es casarse hija –** explico el padre de Quinn, olvidándose del momento incomodo **- ¿Tienes hermanos? – **Russel le pregunto a Rachel que se acomodo sobre su asiento-

**-Sí, un hermano y una hermana… -** respondió Rachel volviendo a la tranquilidad-

**-¿Y tus padres? –** Nuevamente Judy Fabray era la que preguntaba-

**-Mamá… -** Quinn quiso detener las preguntas de su madre-

**-Mi madre está de viaje por negocios y mi padre murió hace algunos años…-** respondió Rachel bajando la mirada-

**-Lo sentimos mucho Rebecca –** Hablo Judy por ella y su marido-

-**No hay problema Sra. Fabray –** dijo Rachel con media sonrisa-

**-Bueno, ¡Pero hay que brindar! –** Russell Fabray alzaba su copa **– No nos gusto la manera en que se casaron, pero si son felices, esta bien por nosotros, tienen toda nuestra bendición y nuestro apoyo…**

"_Y es eso lo que no quería escuchar ¡Te voy a matar hermanita!"…_

**-Aunque si nos gustaría que se casaran como debe de ser –** continúo Judy Fabray con el discurso de su marido **– Pero si no quieren, no hay problema…**

**-Prometemos que lo pensaremos, ¿Verdad mi amor? –** Quinn agarro la mano derecha de Rachel y la apretó suavemente-

**-Eh… claro –** respondió Rachel fingiendo emoción y sonriendo lo más que podía **– Salud… –** de nuevo agarro su copa y se la tomo de golpe-

"_De esta no salgo viva definitivamente"…_

* * *

**Un beso linda :)**

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica…**

**Gracias por leer…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si ;)**

* * *

"_Ok debo admitirlo, esos lentes la hacen ver jodidamente sexy y miles de perversiones se están cruzando por mi cabeza, ¿Qué te esta pasando Rachel? Deberías estar haciendo planes para alejarla, pero no, en vez de eso estas aquí mirándola como idiota y como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado en tu vida..._

**-Rebecca… Rebecca… - **escuchaba el nombre de su hermana tan lejano **- **

**-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa?...**

**-Estas ahí toda ida ¿Estás bien?...**

**-Si Quinn, estoy bien –** respondió la morena acercándose a la rubia y se sentaba a su lado **- ¿Así que lees? –** Le pregunto mientras miraba el libro que Quinn tenia en las manos-

**-Me gusta la lectura ¿A ti no?...**

**-Me encanta…**

**-Es bueno saber eso –** Quinn le dedicaba una sonrisa mas, una sonrisa que empezaba a gustarle**– En unos días abrirán una convención sobre nuevos avances tecnológicos en la ciudad, ¿Me acompañas?...**

**-¿Te gustan ese tipos de cosas? –** le pregunto la morena con curiosidad, estaba conociendo cosas de Quinn que nunca se imagino y cada día le parecía fuera de lugar todo lo que Rebecca le había dicho de la rubia, no tenia nada que ver con esa mujer engreída y loca, que decía su hermana que era-

**-Si, mi trabajo trata de eso, así que tiene que gustarme…**

**-Además de cerebrito, friki y nerd, creo que la palabra correcta seria rara **– dijo la morena sonriendo divertidamente-

**-No soy rara, soy solo yo…**

**-Rara Fabray –** continúo la morena molestándola-

**-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Rebecca? –** Pregunto Quinn, asustando completamente a Rachel-

**-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?...**

"_¿Me descubrió? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?..._

**-Si, estas diferente y me gusta…**

**-¿Diferente? ¿En que sentido?...**

**-Me escuchas, me preguntas sobre mi vida y antes no hacías eso –** respondió a Quinn algo triste **– Lo único que teníamos en común era tener sexo y ahora no, ahora lo único que haces es que me enamore mas de ti…**

**-Quinn yo…**

**-Shhh… –** Quinn dejo a un lado el libro y prácticamente se sentó encima de las piernas de Rachel, que enseguida trago saliva nerviosamente **– Te amo Rebecca… -** agarro con sus dos manos el rostro de la morena y lo acaricio delicadamente-

**-Deja de mirarme así… - **le pidió Rachel con algo de suplica en su tono de voz-

**-¿Así como?...**

**-Así, como si fuera la ultima mujer sobre la tierra que puede hacerte feliz y no es así…**

**-Para mí si lo eres… –** Quinn sonrió dejando un tierno beso sobre los labios de la mujer que amaba-

**-No merezco que me ames… -**dijo Rachel con los ojos aguados y sintiéndose una vez mas, mal, no estaba siendo sincera con Quinn y estaba haciéndola vivir una mentira, de la que ella no sabia hasta que punto seria capaz de terminar-

**-Deja de decir tonterías, mereces que te ame y mucho más… -** mordía el labio inferior de Rachel y lo jalaba un poco sacándole un pequeño gemido que la excitaba por completo-

**-Quinn… -** susurraba Rachel sin la suficiente fuerza para alejar a una Quinn, que la devoraba y desnudaba con la mirada-

**-Te amo… -**término de decir Quinn y ataco sin piedad los labios carnosos de Rachel, que no podía evitar gemir y llevar sus manos a la cintura de la mujer de su hermana y pegarla más a su cuerpo **– Te deseo, no sabes lo que me excitas… –** susurro Quinn sobre el oído derecho de Rachel y chupaba sensualmente su lóbulo-

**-Quinn… -** gimió Rachel cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios por lo que le estaba provocando Quinn, no pudo contenerse mas y recostó a la rubia sobre el mueble sin importarle que pudieran verlas, o mas bien se olvidaba que podían verlas-

Besos los labios de Quinn ferozmente y bajo por cuello lamiendo y chupando todo lo que encontraba su paso, como pudo le saco la blusa dejando al descubierto el sostén rojo que Quinn traía puesto y que le parecía muy sexy, se relamió los labios inconscientemente y volvió a besar a Quinn mordiendo sus labios suavemente.

**-Rebecca… -** gimió Quinn sacando a Rachel de su burbuja completamente, lo que provoco que se alejaray la mirara de manera asustada y desencajada - **¿Qué pasa? –** le pregunto Quinn confundida-

**-El virus Quinn, todavía tengo el virus y te… te puedo contagiar, vístete, te pueden ver – **dijo Rachel muy contrariada intentado recuperar la compostura-

**-¿Segura? ¿Estás bien? –**Quinn estaba preocupada, nunca había visto a su esposa así, se termino de colocar la blusa y se acerco a Rachel que miraba a cualquier lado, menos a ella-

**-Si… si –** mintió **– Me… ten… tengo que ir, quede con Santana a resolver unos asuntos de trabajo, nos vemos luego –** apenas y fue capaz de dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa, dejando totalmente confundida a Quinn.

….

**-Ok, debe de ser grave para que estés tomando a esta hora…**

**-Te llame para que me escuches, no para que te pongas igual que Santana…**

**-Ya esta bien discúlpame, a ver, cuéntale a tu amigo que es lo que te pasa…**

**-Ese el problema Jessie, no se lo que pasa –** los varios tragos que se había tomado, empezaban a hacerle efecto y se abrazaba a su amigo mientras lloraba-

**-Tranquila, esto tiene que ver con Quinn ¿Verdad?... –** la morena asentía en medio del abrazo y lloraba un poco mas **– Debí suponerlo, sabia que algo así podía pasar…**

**-Pero… pero no debe pasar –** dijo Rachel alejándose del abrazo de sus amigo **– Esto no me puede estar pasando, es… es la mujer de mi hermana y yo debería estar haciendo lo imposible para que se aleje, pero en vez de eso lo único que estoy haciendo es… -** guardo silencio y sollozo un poco mas-

**-¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa con Quinn?...**

**-No puedo decirlo… -** murmuro Rachel negando con la cabeza-

**-¿Por qué?...**

**-Porque si lo hago se hará real y no quiero y no puedo…**

**-¿Quieres que se haga real?... –** le pregunto Jessie sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, pero sabia que su amiga no lo diría-

**-Tengo miedo y me siento culpable por Quinn y por Rebecca… -**respondió Rachel bajando la mirada y llorando desconsoladamente-

**-Tranquila, todo estará bien, no es tu culpa ¿Me oyes?, no lo es, era un riesgo que corrías, aun habiendo posibilidades de que no pasara, pero esta pasando y tienes que tomar una decisión Rachel, ahora o después las cosas se podrán peor…**

**-¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?...**

**-No lo son, nosotros lo seres humanos las hacemos difíciles…**

**-Quinn me va odiar…**

**-Es posible, pero a quien odiara mas es Rebecca…**

**-Eso no me consuela para nada….**

**-Tienes dos opciones –**dijo el chico seriamente **– Le cuentas la verdad, esperas a que el enfado se le pase, que se divorcie de Rebecca y después de eso la enamoras siendo tu, bueno eres tu –** la morena lo miro confundida **– El punto es que sepa que eres tu, ósea Rachel y no Rebecca…**

**-No quiero enamorarla –** se defendió Rachel-

**-Si claro… –** dijo Jessie con ironía y continúo **– O sino de lo contrario, sigues con la mentira, esperas a que se entera de la verdad de la peor manera y que no solo ella quiera matarte, sino que tu madre y Rebecca también…**

**-No se que hacer… -** susurro Rachel suspirando frustradamente-

**-Pues o te decides o te decides…**

"_¿Qué hago?..._

* * *

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica…**

**Alguien me pregunto por DM cuantos capítulos tendría el fic, pues no más de veinte :)**

**En cuanto al G!P Quinn, realmente… bueno creo que ya lo dije antes, no me gusta escribirlo o no me siento cómoda, así que… Sorry.**

**(Paréntesis Mundialista:**

**Un abrazo para las Chilenas que me leen, no siempre gana el mejor, ánimo en otra será :) **

**Otro saludo para las Colombianas, muchas felicidades ;))**

**Y por ultimo un saludo para las Srtas. Verónica y Berenice lol**

**Gracias por leer…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

El agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo, buscaba la manera de relajarse y calmar la calentura que le provocaba pensar en cierta rubia, pero no lo conseguía, su mente seguía reproduciendo cada una de las veces que la había visto desnuda.

Sus firmes pechos.

Sus marcados abdominales.

Y su hermoso y apetecible trasero.

Cerraba las piernas sintiendo su humedad crecer un poco más y apretaba sus pechos visiblemente excitada.

**-Puedo ayudarte con eso…**

Escucho como alguien susurraba sobre su cuello y enseguida reconoció esa voz, esa voz tan sexy que la estaba haciendo estremecer.

**-Quinn no…**

**-Shhh… -** susurro la rubia **– Solo déjate llevar, me necesitas y yo te necesito –** posaba sus labios sobre el cuello de Rachel y lo recorría lentamente sacándole más de un suspiro **– Sé que lo deseas… - **arrastraba sensualmente su lengua sobre la nuca de la morena, a quien las piernas empezaban a flaquearle.

**-No Quinn yo…**

Quinn la interrumpió cortando una posible negativa a la situación y la giraba completamente, quedando enfrentadas, le sonrió de una manera que nunca antes había visto, sus ojos estaban oscuros y llenos de deseo.

Su respiración se agitaba de una manera desmedida, su pecho subía y bajaba como si de una montaña rusa se tratase, ahora no solo se imagina a Quinn desnuda, la tenía frente a ella restregándole en la cara cada uno de sus atributos y se maldecía así misma por ser tan estúpida y no tomarla de una vez.

Quinn no decía nada, seguía sonriendo de una manera tan sexy y se relamía los labios mientras la arrinconaba más contra las paredes del baño, no había escapatoria esta vez, pero tampoco sabía si quería escapar.

**-Quinn nece…**

**-Eres mía Rebecca mía… -** susurro Quinn atacando sus labios y apretándola más contra la pared, mientras sus manos vagaban por cada parte de su cuerpo.

**-Rebecca… Rebecca… ¡REBECCA!...**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –** una asustada Rachel se despertaba con la respiración agitada y miraba para todos lados muy confundida-

**-¿Estás bien?...**

**-¿Qué? –** volvía a preguntar intentado controlarse-

**-¿Qué si estás bien?...**

**-Si… si claro que si… -** respondía muy confundida y miraba detenidamente a la persona que estaba frente a ella-

**-¿Por qué me miras así?...**

**-Por nada Quinn… **

**-¿Segura? ¿Estabas teniendo alguna pesadilla?...**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –** pregunto Rachel removiéndose inquieta y mirando a cualquier lado menos a la mujer de su hermana-

**-Porque estabas que te movías mucho, aunque parecía como si…**

**-¡Era una pesadilla! –**se apresuró a decir Rachel, poniéndose muy colorada-

**-Bueno, eso explica porque estas tan sudada ¿Fue horrible?...**

**-Si… si… muy horrible –** Rachel estaba más roja si eso era posible y todavía podía sentir los estragos del sueño que había tenido-

'_Dios que sueñitos estoy teniendo, ¡Parezco una adolecente!"…_

**-Bueno, pero fue solo un sueño –** dijo Quinn sonriendo y se alejaba de la cama **– Te prepare el desayuno –**de nuevo se sentó en la cama con una bandeja donde había, tostadas, fruta picada, leche, café y jugo de naranja-

**-¿También cocinas? –** Pregunto Rachel sonriéndole, ya estaba más calmada y se recostaba bien en el espaldar de la cama-

**-Por supuesto, mi madre me enseño desde muy pequeña – **dijo Quinn muy orgullosa **– Pero desayuna, después de tremenda pesadilla necesitas reponerte…**

**-Si claro… - **murmuro Rachel agarrando el jugo de naranja y tomándoselo de golpe-

**-Sí que tenías sed… - **Quinn sonreía de manera divertida, estaba muy feliz para el gusto de Rachel-

"_No es para menos… ¡Deja de sonreírme así!"…_

**-Gracias… - **dijo Quinn deteniendo la mordida, que Rachel estaba a punto de darle a la tostada-

**-¿Por qué? – **le pregunto confundida-

**-Por esto, nunca antes me habías aceptado un desayuno, siempre te ibas y me dejabas con todo preparado…**

"_Tengo la hermana más idiota del planeta, en serio"…_

**-Lamento mucho eso Quinn, no… no quería ser así, pero es que… - **sentía la necesidad de disculparse, por lo visto, la única que se había aprovechado de alguien aquí era su hermana.

Quinn era una persona tan diferente, tan llena de amor, de dulzura, de ternura, no merecía que su hermana y ella le estuvieran jugando chueco, no lo merecía.

**-Quinn necesito decirte algo…**

**-No hay nada que decir –** la interrumpió Quinn **– Lo importante es que todo eso ya quedo en el pasado y ahora estamos aquí juntas y así será siempre…**

**-Si pero…**

-**Pero nada, desayuna rápido, recuerda que me prometiste acompañarme a la convención de tecnología…**

**-Está bien Quinn… -** dijo Rachel resignada, Quinn no quería escuchar nada y ella se sentía un poco más cobarde-

Casi una hora más tarde salían de la casa en el auto de Rachel, Quinn hablaba por teléfono con alguien al parecer de trabajo y Rachel escuchaba atentamente.

**-Claro que si Jake, estaba esperando esta llamada como no tienes idea, por supuesto que acepto, dame unos días más y vuelvo al ruedo, has lo posible por conseguir esa cartera… claro que creo en ti, eres la persona con más poder de convencimiento que he conocido en mi vida, ok, estaremos hablando, adiós…**

**-¿Quién era? –** Pregunto Rachel interesada-

**-Jake… -** respondió y la morena alzo una de sus cejas **– Es mi socio –** aclaro Quinn **– Nos conocimos en la universidad, nos graduamos y desde entonces, trabajamos juntos elaborando páginas web y software informáticos para varias empresas, creí que te lo había dicho…**

**-Mmm no… no lo hiciste…**

"_Rebecca nunca presta atención a nada y así se lo hubiera dicho miles de veces, todavía ni enterada estuviera"…_

**-Y tú y Jake solo trabajan, digo no…**

**-¿Celosa? –** le pregunto Quinn de manera divertida-

**-Claro que no… - **respondió Rachel quitándole importancia al asunto-

**-Pues no parece… -**continuo Quinn molestándola y Rachel rodaba los ojos-

**-¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar? –**Cambiaba de tema rápidamente, no quería seguir flaqueando ante Quinn, aunque ya ni sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, si alejándola o acercándola más, dudaba completamente que estuviera haciendo lo primero-

**-En una semana como máximo, si conseguimos firmar el contrato de nuestras vidas…**

**-¿Por qué trabajas? Digo, tus padres son abogados, podrían darte todo lo que necesitas, incluso ahora yo podría hacerme cargo de todo…**

**-Suena razonable lo que dices, pero si algo me han enseñados mis padres, es valerme por mi misma… -**respondió Quinn seriamente.

"_Insisto, Rebecca es idiota"…_

**-Entiendo a qué te refieres…**

Lo que resto del trayecto fue silencioso, pero un silencio cómplice, llenos de miradas y sonrisitas.

"_Tienes cara de idiota Rachel por Zeus ¡RECAPACITA!"…_

Apenas y pusieron un pies en el edificio donde se realizaba la convención, Quinn se soltó de la que creía que era su esposa y se trasformó rápidamente. Parecía una chiquilla cuando entra a una juguetería y miraba y quería coger y llevarse todo a su paso.

Rachel no podía evitar sonreír al verla, Quinn tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, su sonrisa era inmensa y le parecía una de las cosas más adorable que había visto, lo único que podía hacer era seguirle los pasos y de vez en cuando Quinn le sonreía, le guiñaba un ojo y se acercaba a ella para susurrarle que ella podría hacer un trabajo mucho mejor. Pero Quinn no lo decía en modo de menosprecio, lo decía más como un reto.

**-La próxima vez, mi trabajo será mostrado en este lugar… -** decía Quinn muy orgullosa-

**-Sé que lo conseguirás Quinn… -** dijo Rachel sonrojándose sin saber porque-

**-Dios te amo… -** murmuro Quinn acercándose rápidamente a la morena y le robaba un sonoro beso, sin importarle que había gente y que podían verlas-

**-Quinn…**

**-No pude contenerme… -** Quinn mostraba su mejor cara de niña buena y Rachel aunque se recriminaba internamente, no podía evitar sonreír como estúpida**– Espérame aquí que ya vuelvo – **le dijo Quinn robándole otro beso y salía disparada a una mesa, donde un muchacho mostraba un pequeño robot-

Rachel suspiro y nuevamente su mirada se perdió en Quinn, en su sonrisa y en sus brillantes ojos llenos de emoción.

Saco su celular y le escribió un mensaje a una de las personas que mejor la conocía.

_**-Estoy jodida Jessie… estoy enamorada – Rachel.**_

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Un beso linda :***

**Hola que tal! tengo una mala noticia, bueno no sé si es una mala noticia, pero quería comunicarles que estaré de viaje por lo menos dos semanas, así que no sé si tenga tiempo de actualizar, en todo caso intentare hacerlo el sábado para que la espera no se les haga muy larga ;)**

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica…**

**Gracias por leer…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

Perdida…

Perdida…

Esa era la palabra correcta que definía completamente en estos momentos a Rachel Berry, su cabeza y su corazón estaban hechos un tremendo lio.

¡Lo había dicho es voz alta!, razón por la cual no podía estar mas aterrada, le temblaba el cuerpo y el corazón le daba un vuelco enorme, apenas y se acordaba de lo que había puesto en aquel mensaje, dirigido a su mejor amigo.

No se acercaba Navidad, pero la noche que caía sobre cielo de Nueva York estaba muy fría, mucho mas de lo normal,lo que provocaba que tuviera muy roja las mejillas.

Sentaba sobre uno de los asientos del Central Park, esperaba impacientemente que llegara la única persona que no le armaría un escandalo, ni la juzgaría por su confesión o tal vez si.

**-Creí que no vendrías… -** dijo Rachel apenas y vio a la persona que esperaba, acercarse a ella rápidamente-

**-Había mucho tráfico… -** se excuso sentándose al lado de ella **– Bueno ya estoy aquí, así que cuéntale a tu mejor amigo cuál es tu problema…**

**-Últimamente escucho mucho ese cuéntale a tu amigo…**

**-Bueno ¿Soy tu mejor amigo no?...**

-**Si Jessie…**

**-Pues bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué pasa con Quinn ahora?... –** le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta-

**-Ya lo sabes… - **murmuro Rachel bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos.

**-Sí, pero quiero escucharlo salir de tu boca – **dijo tranquilamente el chico y Rachel alzo la miraba para ver si hablaba en serio**– Hablo muy en serio… -**conocía perfectamente a su amiga y sabia que haría de todo por no decirle nada, pero contra el no iba a poder-

**-Me gusta Quinn… -** susurro tan bajo la morena que apenas Jessie pudo escucharla-

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –**pregunto el chico y Rachel rodo los ojos exasperada-

**-¡Que me gusta Quinn! ¿Ya estás contento? –** Se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido y Jessie reía por la situación-

**-Si estoy contento – **respondió Jessie divertidamente **– Pero el punto es…**

**-Si ya sé que es la mujer de mi hermana, que no debería gustarme, que cree que yo soy Rebecca y está enamorada de Rebecca y por ultimo y no menos importante, le estoy mintiendo y es posible que después de enterarse de todo me odie y me mande al cuerno…**

**-Bueno yo iba a decir que estas enamorada, pero tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, pero ve el lado positivo, Rebecca no la quiere, así que también le estás haciendo un favor en alejarla de tu hermana y de una mentira…**

**-Pero le estoy haciendo vivir otra…**

**-Sí, pero el fin justifica los medios…**

**-Deja de llenarme la cabeza de cosas –** susurro Rachel lamentándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza de manera frustrada-

**-Lo peor que podía pasar ya paso Rachel, ya no hay vuelta atrás –** dijo Jessie abrazándola por los hombros **- Y así quieras negarlo el sentimiento se hará cada vez más fuerte y no te podrás detener…**

**-Esto no debía haber pasado, no a mí, hay tantas mujeres en el mundo y yo como siempre, me fijo en la que no debo–**continuaba la morena lamentándose-

**-Lo prohibido siempre termina atrayéndonos más, aunque no lo queramos…**

**-¿Qué voy a hacer? –**le pregunto Rachel a su amigo con los ojos llorosos y muy tristes-

**-Creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…**

* * *

Entro a su casa y todo estaba muy oscuro, normal si todos ya estaban dormidos, camino hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, su teléfono empezó a sonar y creyó que era Jessie para preguntarle cómo había llegado, pero no era así, vio de quien se trataba y se debatía entre contestar o no, finalmente se decidió y respiro profundamente.

**-Hola Rebecca…**

_**-Hola hermanita ¿Cómo vamos?...**_

**-Ehh… -** sabía que tenía que mentir una vez mas y eso no le gustaba **– Todo bien…**

_**-¿A qué te refieres con todo bien? ¿Ya Quinn quiere el divorcio?...**_

**-No pero… pero creo que ya me lo va a pedir…**

_**-¿Segura?...**_

**-Si Rebecca…**

_**-Ok, me parece perfecto, apenas y te lo pida por favor llámame, de inmediato me regreso y así nos libramos de Fabray**_

**-Claro… -** murmuro Rachel nada convencida, sobre lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de su hermana-

Cerró la llamada, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras como si las piernas le pesaran, estaba mal, agotada y estresada mentalmente, lo único que quería llegar era a su cama acostarse y dormir una semana por lo menos.

Apenas y entro se encontró con Quinn sentada sobre la cama, con sus lentes puestos y con su mirada fija en su laptop.

**-Creí que ya estabas dormida… -** dijo Rachel sacándose su abrigo dejándolo encima de la cama-

**-Debería, pero estoy revisando unas cosas sobre mi próximo trabajo…**

**-Entiendo, iré a darme una ducha -** susurro la morena señalando la puerta del baño y Quinn solo asintió-

Media hora después, Rachel salía con miles de gotas de agua recorriéndole el cuerpo y con una toalla pequeña cubriéndolo, ni siquiera era consiente de las miradas que Quinn le daba, tanto que tuvo que sacarse los lentes para verla mejor.

Se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a masajearse el cuello, la ducha no había sido capaz de relajarla. Quinn se dio cuenta de aquello y rápidamente dejo su laptop a un lado, se acerco de manera lenta a la espalda de la morena y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-**Quinn no…**

**-Shhh tranquila, lo necesitas… -** susurro sobre la oreja derecha de Rachel, quien enseguida se estremeció y eso fue suficiente para que se dejara llevar por los suaves toques que le proporcionaban las manos de Quinn **– Estas muy tensa…**

Las manos de Quinn seguían moviéndose delicadamente sobre el cuello, la nunca y la espalda de la morena, que solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos y a reprimir uno que otro gemido que amenazaba con salir de su boca, Quinn estaba haciendo maravillas con sus manos.

-**Con esto estarás mejor… –**dijo Quinn dejando un delicado beso sobre el hombro de la morena dando por terminado el masaje, cosa que provoco que Rachel abriera los ojos y sintiera un vacío en su interior, no supo como pero se subió rápidamente a la cama y con sus brazos atrajo a Quinn apretándola contra su cuerpo **-¿Qué pasa Rebecca? –** Pregunto Quinn sonriendo por lo que hacia quien creía que era su esposa, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta, solo un par de ojos chocolates que la miraban profunda e intensamente, como nunca antes lo habían echo **– Me estas asustando…**

**-Te amo… -**apenas fue un susurro que Quinn logro escuchar, un susurro que vino acompañado de unos carnosos labios que apretaron los suyos sensualmente, una lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y ella gustosa le concedía el paso-

Las manos de Rachel empezaban a vagar por todo el cuerpo de Quinn, que también hacia lo suyo quitándole toalla, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado cuerpo. Poco a poco la ropa de Quinn fue desapareciendo quedando en iguales condiciones que la morena.

Entre beso y beso y varias caricias la espalda de Quinn descanso sobre el colchón, delicadamente y como si se fuera a romper, Rachel se coloco en encima de ella con sus brazos a los costados de su rostro y sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección.

**-¿Por qué me miras así? –** le pregunto Quinn sintiéndose vulnerable ante las miradas de una Rachel, que estaba como hipnotizada-

**-Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta…**

**-Tú también lo eres… -** dijo Quinn llevando sus manos al rostro de la morena y atraía su boca hasta la de ella, se besaban con pasión con deseos, como ganas de poseerse la una a la otra.

Rachel empezó a bajar por el cuello de Quinn, sus labios besaban todo lo que encontraba a su paso, mientras su lengua recorría un camino hasta sus pechos, los miro y sonrió, beso el derecho primero, el izquierdo después. Los pezones de la rubia fueron atacados por una caliente y sensual boca, fueron succionados y saboreados a partes iguales, Quinn no podía evitar gemir, cosa que excitaban mucho mas a Rachel que no pensaba en detenerse.

La humedad se sus sexos crecía y Rachel siguió bajando un poco más, beso todo el abdomen de la mujer que amaba y metió su lengua en su ombligo jugando un poco con él.

**-Dios… -** gemía Quinn apretando sus labios, estaba más que lista para recibir a la morena-

Rachel bajo más con su lengua hasta encontrarse de frente con el sexo palpitante de la rubia. No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a lamer y a jugar con su lengua entre los labios mayores del sexo de Quinn, que estaba terriblemente mojada

**-No… no pares…. –** Quinn se mordía los labios mientras con una de sus manos apretaba uno de sus pechos y la otra estaba sobre la cabeza de la morena **– Dios… -** primera penetración de la lengua de morena y sintió que moriría de placer-

Rachel la envestía rápidamente con su lengua mientras con sus dedos estimulaba el clítoris de la rubia, que movía sus caderas frenéticamente, cuando ya sintió que era el momento ingreso dos de sus dedos dentro de Quinn, primero los movió lentamente para después comenzar a moverlos un poco más rápido.

**-Mierda… más… más rápido –** Quinn estaba muy colorada y muy sudorosa, no paraba de gemir, de moverse erráticamente, apretar sus labios y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos producto del placer que estaba sintiendo-

Las paredes del sexo de Quinn se empezaron a contraer en torno a los dedos de Rachel, que la envistió fuertemente, quería llegar lo más profundo dentro de Quinn y llenarla completamente, mientras con su lengua chupaba y mordía su clítoris. Unos cuantos movimientos más y Quinn dejo correr su orgasmo que hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Rachel limpio con su boca toda la extensión del sexo de Quinn, no quería perderse de nada de lo que había provocado en esa zona tan apetecible del cuerpo de la rubia.

La morena empezó a subir por el cuerpo de Quinn dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con los ojos cerrados y temblando producto de los espasmos que atacaban su cuerpo.

**-Te amo… -** susurro Rachel besando tiernamente el rostro de Quinn **– Te amo…**

* * *

**Nos vemos en dos semanas :)**

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por leer…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

**-Espero que sea muy importarte la razón por la que has venido a despertarme tan de mañana, en un día sábado…**

**-Santana necesito tu ayuda…**

**-A ver Rachel… dime… ¿Qué paso ahora?...**

**-Lo hice con Quinn… -** dijo Rachel llorando desconsoladamente, tapándose la cara con las dos manos, estaba sentada en el muele principal del departamento de su asistente y no paraba de lamentarse por lo sucedido con Quinn-

**-No me digas, ¿Quinn tenía la lengua tan roñosa como la de un gato y no te gusto? –** Pregunto como si nada la latina y Rachel la miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-

**-¿Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?...**

**-Por supuesto, no soy idiota –** Santana se encogió de hombros y Rachel empezó a llorar mas-

**-¿Qué voy hacer?, esto no debió pasar, no debió pasar…**

**-Ya no te lamentes, era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano… no me mires así, cualquiera que tuviera un buen tercer ojo mexicano muy desarrollado como el mío, se hubiese dado cuenta que desde el primer día que viste a la rubiecita, empezaste a babear por ella…**

**-Eso no es cierto… -** se defendió Rachel mientras intentaba limpiarse torpemente las lagrimas, que rodaban por sus mejillas-

**-Claro que si… -** dijo muy segura la latina **- ¿Querías hacerlo? – **Silencio por parte de Rachel **- ¿Te gusto? –** Silencio **- ¿Estás enamorada? – **Más silencio **– Pues no te queda de otra que aceptar que estas jodida y que todo el plancito de Rebecca se te fue de las manos…**

**-¿No podías decirlo de otra manera? No se… ¿Qué no sonara tan mal?...**

**-No Rachel, estas enamorada y eso será tu perdición y también creo que es momento de decirte, ¡Te lo dije!...**

**-Rebecca me va a matar, mi madre también y Quinn, ella… ella me odiara por toda su vida… -** dijo Rachel con mucha tristeza y con el corazón rompiéndosele solo de saber cómo terminaría todo, al momento que Quinn supiera la verdad-

**-Puedes decirle la verdad ahora, o simplemente puedes lograr que divorcie de Rebecca y bueno, después la enamoras siendo tú…**

**-Dudo mucho eso, Quinn esta enamorada de Rebecca, hizo el amor anoche conmigo creyendo que era Rebecca –** sus palabras salían tan dolorosamente de sus labios, que hasta Santana sintió mucha pena-

**-Me gustaría decirte que todo saldrá bien, pero realmente nada saldrá bien…**

**-Lo se…**

…

Media hora después Rachel manejaba rumbo a su casa, suponía que Quinn estaría molesta ya que la había dejado sola después de haber echo el amor toda la noche, razón por la cual había comprado un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

Ya tenia claro que tomara la decisión que tomara, el resultado siempre seria el mismo.

Terminaría con el corazón roto, porque Quinn no la amaba a ella y apenas supiera que junto con Rebecca le han estado viendo la cara, la odiaría de por vida.

Estaciono su auto, agarro el ramo de rosas y se bajo, apenas cruzo la puerta de entrada de casa su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, miro para todos lados y no vio a Quinn por ningún lado, camino hasta la cocina, pero tampoco estaba.

**-¿La señora? –** Le pregunto a una de las chicas de servicio-

**-Tal como usted lo ordeno fui a su habitación por si algo se le ofrecía, pero seguía dormida –** le informo la mujer-

**-Esta bien… -** suspiro **- Prepárame una bandeja con fruta, café, tostadas, jugo, leche, lo mejor que tengas…**

**-Esta bien Srta. Berry… **

La mujer preparo todo lo que ordeno Rachel y esta ingeniándoselas, subió con la bandeja y el ramo de flores, entro a la habitación de su hermana pero Quinn ya no estaba en la cama, escucho como el agua caía en la ducha y se tentó a meterse con la rubia en la bañera, pero sabia que no era lo correcto… por el momento.

Dejo la bandeja sobre la cama al igual que el ramo, se saco la chaqueta y se arreglo un poco.

A los poco minutos se abría la puerta del baño y enseguida cruzo su mirada con la de Quinn que la miro muy sorprendida, Rachel desvió su mirada al cuerpo mojado de la rubia y a sus piernas, pero se golpeo mentalmente, tenia que hacer lo que había planeado.

**-Buenos días… -** dijo Rachel levantándose enseguida con una sonrisa y se acerco a Quinn dándole un beso corto en los labios, se giro sobre sus pies y se acerco a la cama, cogió el ramo y se giro nuevamente hacia Quinn, que estaba en estado catatónico **– Para ti… –** le estiro el ramo de rosas, pero Quinn seguía sin moverse **- ¿No te gusta?... Quinn –** ya se estaba asustando-

**-No… no, lo siento es que… Gracias… -** Quinn agarro el ramo, pero era como si tuviera algo atragantado en la garganta, sus ojos se ponían aguados y no por las gotas de agua que habían sobre el-

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo mal? –** pregunto Rachel preocupada-

**-No… no claro que no, esto es, es que yo… –** respondió Quinn pero a la vez se enredaba con sus palabras **– Es… es que creí que te habías ido… que te habías arrepentido por lo de anoche y…**

**-¿Qué? No Quinn, claro que no –** le aclaro Rachel agarrándole el rostro con sus dos manos y a la vez acariciándolo **– No me arrepiento de nada, lo de anoche fue lo más hermoso que he vivido en toda mi vida… -** su mirada irradiaba amor y felicidad, estaba enamorada y ya no lo iba a negar-

**-¿Por qué me miras así? siento que me derrito cada vez que lo haces, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza cuando lo haces, es… es como si te hubieras convertido en otra persona – **lagrimas mas pronunciadas rodaban por sus mejillas** – Y se que va a sonar feo lo que voy a decir, pero me hace muy feliz que sea así, porque antes… - **Quinn ya no podía contener sus lagrimas, pero esta vez lloraba de felicidad-

**-Soy otra persona… -**susurro Rachel sin saber muy bien lo que decía **- Ey no llores, mírame, te amo Quinn, te amo…**

**-Yo también te amo mi amor –** dijo Quinn sonriendo y las dos lloraron de emoción, juntaron sus labios tiernamente, se saboreaban con sus lenguas mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra, poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo y la bandeja con el desayuno para Quinn, quedo en el olvido-

Besos, caricias, roces y dos corazones entregándose una vez más a un amor que estaba lleno de mentiras, pero era amor al fin y al cabo.

Quinn se sentó sobre la cama con la morena sobre sus piernas, que no dejaba de besarla, aprovechaba para lamer sus pechos y con una de sus manos jugaba en su entrada pero sin penetrarla.

**-Te necesito… –** murmuraba Rachel visiblemente excitada y con la mirada totalmente dilatada-

**-Dime que me amas –** le pedía Quinn jugando con la excitación de una Rachel que ya no aguantaba mas, su cuerpo estaba rendido totalmente a las caricias de la rubia-

**-Te amo… te amo –** repetía Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn y sus brazos se enrollaban mas en el cuello de Quinn, besándola profundamente **– Quinn… Dios… -** sintió como dos dedos de Quinn se adentraban en ella llenándola completamente, su cuerpo se estremecía y sus cinco sentido se nublaban ante el placer que Quinn le provocaba-

**-Acaba para mí… por favor, déjame sentirte –** murmuraba Quinn envistiéndola mas rápido, mas fuerte, mientras veía las expresiones del rostro de la morena que ella misma provocaba, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus labios aprisionados del placer, sus sensuales movimientos sobre sus dedos, que la estaban volviendo loca a ella misma, todo era perfecto, todo era como siempre había querido que fuera-

No falto mucho para que las paredes del sexo de Rachel se contrajeran en torno a sus dedos, aprisionándolos deliciosamente, sus gemidos chocaban contra sus oídos llevándola también al filo del orgasmo, sus dedos entraban y salían rápidamente y se colaban en lo más profundo del interior de la morena, que finalmente se dejo llevar por el orgasmo, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo logrando que se estremeciera de los pies hasta la cabeza-

Quinn descanso su espalda contra el colchón con la morena sobre ella, que intentaba recuperar la respiración, mientras la rubia besaba su cabeza tiernamente y la abrazaba a su cuerpo.

No había palabras que decir, ni si quiera para describir lo que sentían en ese momento, el amor era el aire que inundaba esa habitación y en donde también se vivía una mentira, que mas temprano que tarde, saldría a la luz…

* * *

**Se suponía que no iba a actualizar en una semana más, pero alguien (a.k.a Verónica) me insistió que no pude decir que no XD.**

**Siento si demoro mucho en actualizar, pero la verdad es que me estoy mudando y casi el tiempo no me da, así que las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas, sorry.**

**Un beso linda :***

**Gracias por leer…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me perecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

Había pasado una semana, una semana en donde Rachel se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, como si fuera una adolecente con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Las llamadas de Rebecca habían pasado a segundo plano y en algunas ocasiones no eran ni contestadas.

No podía estar más que feliz y no podía pedirle más a la vida que despertarse a lado de ese ángel transformado en mujer todos los días.

Sabia que estaba actuando mal, con mentiras lo suyo con Quinn no iba a llegar a ningún lado, pero tenia miedo, tenia miedo de perderla y privarse de sus besos, de sus labios, de sus caricias, de su cuerpo y por sobre todo de su amor, un amor que aunque le doliera sabia que estaba dirigido a su hermana, pero se conformaba con tener a Quinn de esa manera, así ella misma estuviera viviendo una mentira.

**-Si me sigues mirando me voy a gastar…** - una adormilada Quinn le hablaba, tenias entre abiertos los ojos, producto del sueño que aun tenia-

**-Me gusta mirarte…**

**-Y a mi me gusta que me mires, aunque no estoy segura que es lo que miras, si la cara o el cuerpo… -** dijo soltando una risita divertida-

**-La cara es lo principal que te miro, como no hacerlo, si tu rostro esta tallado por los mismos Dioses y esos ojos, uff esos ojos…**

**-Ya que me lo creo… -** Quinn estaba muy colorada y pegaba su cuerpo un poco más a Rachel, dejando un poco más al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo-

**-Pues créetelo, solo digo la verdad –** dijo la morena, llevando una de sus manos al vientre marcado de Quinn, acariciándolo suevamente y haciendo figuras de corazones **–Y tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo es una de las cosas perfectas que he visto en mi vida…**

**-Ya… -** Quinn estaba muy sonroja y cubría su rostro con una almohada-

**-Eres adorable… -**dijo Rachel haciendo a un lado la almohada del rostro de Quinn y la besaba apasionadamente-

,..

"_¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Y por qué mira a Quinn así? tiene cara de imbécil..._

**-Buenas tardes… -** Rachel se acerco a Quinn sin dejar de mirar al chico que estaba sentado frente a ella, en la sala de su casa-

**-Mi amor que bueno que estas aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien…**

**-¿Si?...**

**-Es el es Jake Bennett, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y socio de trabajo… - **dijo Quinn presento a su amigo, que enseguida se levanto para saludar a la morena-

**-Un gusto Rebecca, Quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti….**

**-El gusto es mío Jake y espero que haya hablado muy bien…**

**-Muy bien mi amor… -** dijo Quinn guiñándole un ojo y Rachel se sonrojaba-

**-Es verdad lo que dice –** acoto el chico que sonreía por la cara que había puesto la morena-

**-Voy salir con Jake mi amor, tenemos una reunión de trabajo con un cliente…**

**-¿Si? ¿A qué hora regresas? –** Rachel no parecía feliz, pero no por Quinn, si no por las miradas que le estaba dando Jake a su rubia-

**-Realmente no lo sé, la reunión puede durar muchas horas, te aviso ¿Si?...**

**-Está bien… -** dijo Rachel resignada-

Quinn se despidió de ella, al igual que su mejor amigo, estaba celosa muy celosa, no le había gustado para nada las profundas miradas que tal Jake le daba a su mujer, bueno literalmente no era su mujer, pero era como si lo fuera ¿no?.

"_Mejor me voy a hacer algo productivo antes de que me estalle la cabeza"…_

…

**-Deja de mirar el reloj y el teléfono ¡Me desesperas!...**

**-Santana… ¡Deja de fastidiarme!... –** dijo Rachel frustrada tirándose pesadamente contra su silla-

**-En serio pareces una adolecente celosa, te dijo que iba a una reunión de trabajo ¡Por Dios!, por lo menos Rebecca no me desespera tanto…**

**-Rebecca no lo hace porque no está enamorada de nadie, si así fuera, déjame decirte que sería peor que yo y tú lo sabes…**

**-Hablando de la sexopata, ¿Ya le dijiste que estas acostando con su mujer? –** finalmente Santana soltaba la pregunta que Rachel sabía muy bien, que en cualquier momento se la haría y la cual ella había estado evitando-

**-Quinn no es la mujer de Rebecca –** dijo Rachel muy seria y a la vez contrariada-

**-Claro que lo es, están casadas Rachel, CASADAS…**

**-Sí, pero yo la amo ¡Rebecca no! ¡Maldita sea! – **Rachel se levanto dando un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa, que asusto Santana-

**-Ok cálmate, no lo dije para que te pusieras de esa manera, sabes que tengo razón Rachel, las cosas ya han ido demasiado lejos, sigues jugando con juego y te vas a quemar..**

**-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees… -** el sonido de su celular la interrumpió y enseguida miro a Santana, sabía que podría tratarse de Rebecca y esta vez tenía que contestarle-

**-Sera mejor que le respondas, si no lo haces, mañana mismo la vas a tener aquí y ahí si va a arder Troya…**

Rachel respiro profundamente y cogió su teléfono, deseaba que no fuera su hermana, pero sus deseos no sirvieron de nada, porque era precisamente Rebecca quien la llamaba, abrió la llamada y espero la primera reprimenda.

_**-Hasta que al fin me coges el puto teléfono Rachel ¿Dónde diablos has estado?...**_

**-A diferencia de ti Rebecca, hay personas que trabajamos…**

_**-No me vengas con el cuento moralista de nuestra madre, así que respóndeme ¿Ya está listo lo el divorcio?...**_

**-No… -** apenas fue un susurro que Rebecca no logro escuchar-

_**-¿Qué dijiste?, no te escuche bien…**_

**-¡Que no está listo! ¿Eres sorda?...**

_**-¡A mí no me grites! Ha pasado más de un mes Rachel y no puedo creer que aun no puedas deshacerte de la imbécil esa…**_

-**¡No le digas así! ¿Me oyes?, no te atrevas a tratarla mal, aquí la única imbécil eres tu…**

_**-¿Ahora eres su amiga?, pero que bueno esta esto, mira Rachel ya me aburrí, así que yo misma iré a sacarme de encima a la idiota de Quinn, gracias por nada….**_

**-¿Qué? Rebecca espera ¡Rebecca!... –** muy tarde, Rebecca había colgado, dejando a la morena con una extraña sensación-

**-¿Qué paso? –** Pregunto la latina viendo el rostro desencajado de su amiga-

**-Rebecca va a venir… -** susurro Rachel sentándose de nuevo en su silla, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho **– Ella misma va a terminar con Quinn…**

…

En la oscuridad de la habitación de Rebecca se encontraba una devastada Rachel, sentada con su espalda arrimada a una de las paredes del cuarto con sus piernas a la altura de su cabeza, mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

No sabía qué hacer, su mundo se estaba por venirse abajo y no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se había equivocado, le había mentido a Quinn y en el trayecto de la mentira se había enamorado de ella.

El fin justifica los medios, siempre lo había escuchado y siempre se lo había dicho Rebecca, pero esta vez nada iba a justificarla, nadie iba a librarla del odio que Quinn sentiría por ella, apenas se enterara de la verdad.

Ya no había tiempo para lamentaciones, la verdad siempre sale a luz y en este caso no sería la excepción.

La puerta del cuarto se abría y sabía muy bien de que quien se trataba, desde la llamada de Rebecca, ya hace más de un día, no había querido hablar con nadie, mucho menos con Quinn, a quien había evitado lo mas que había podido, excusándose de que tenía mucho trabajo, Santana la había ayudado.

No tenía la fuerza necesaria para mirarla a la cara y decirle la verdad, su corazón no iba a resistir su desprecio.

**-Rebecca… Rebecca…**

Punzada tras punzada a su adolorido corazón, Quinn no la amaba a ella, amaba a Rebecca, a su hermana, esa que intentaba divorciarse de ella lo más rápido posible, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

**-Rebecca… ¿Qué haces allí? –** Finalmente Quinn se dio cuenta de su presencia y rápidamente se arrodillo frente a ella **- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué lloras?...**

**-Lo siento Quinn, perdóname… -** sus palabras salían tan dolorosamente que hasta Quinn sintió como su propio corazón se rompía, no entendía los motivos por los que su "esposa" estaba así, pero por su estado nada bueno le estaría pasando.

**-¿Qué pasa mi amor? Me estas asuntando Rebecca…**

**-No soy Rebecca…**

* * *

**No todo es lo que parece, lo digo por el capítulo que viene ;)**

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica…**

**Gracias por leer…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Descargo responsabilidades, la historia no me pertenece, la historia si :)**

* * *

No soy Rebecca…

¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir Rebecca? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando esta vez?

**-¿De qué hablas?... –** Quinn se puso de pies, su rostro estaba desencajado y no sabía porque, pero estaba segura de que iba a escuchar algo que no le iba a gustar.

Rachel se puso de pies, torpemente se limpio las lágrimas y cogió mucho valor, era el momento, tenía que acabar con la mentira de una buena vez. Quizás iba a ser sincera demasiado tarde, pero esta vez iba a hacer lo correcto, Quinn lo merecía más que nadie.

**-Quinn yo lamento mucho… -** alguien la interrumpió abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Rebecca y cuando vio de quien se trataba, palideció completamente-

**-¿Qué es esto? –** pregunto Quinn casi cayéndose, sus rostro estaba totalmente blanco y su mirada iba entre Rachel y la persona que había entrado a la habitación.

**-Hola Quinn…. –** dijo la persona que había entrado al cuarto de Rebecca, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si estuviera muy feliz de verla **- ¿No saludas a tu esposa?...**

**-¿Qué? ¿Esposa? -** Quinn miro nuevamente a Rachel, que no podía ni moverse.

**-Rebecca ¿Qué haces aquí? –** le pregunto Rachel a su hermana, su mundo definitivamente se había venido abajo-

**-¿Rebecca? -** pregunto Quinn con su rostro desencajado-

**-Respondiendo a tu pregunta hermanita, claramente he venido a hacer lo que tú no pudiste, así que sale, necesito hablar con Quinn…**

**-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué mierda es esto? –** pregunto Quinn desesperada, no creía lo que veía-

**-Te presento a mi hermana gemela Quinn –** dijo Rebecca apuntando a la otra morena **– Rachel…**

**-¿Rachel?... –** Quinn se quedo mirando fijamente a Rachel que ya no podía controlar su llanto-

**-Lo siento Quinn… -** Rachel estaba totalmente derrumbada-

**-Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no me puede estar pasando… -** Quinn negaba y llevaba sus manos a su cabeza.

**-Mira Quinn te voy a hacer más clara la película para que entiendas –** dijo Rebecca sin importarle el estado de Quinn **– No te amo, no quería casarme contigo, solo me interesabas de una manera sexual, debes admitir que la pasábamos muy bien…**

**-Rebecca por Dios… -** Rachel intentaba parar a su hermana, aunque sabía que no lo iba a conseguir-

**-¡Cierra la boca hermanita!, es mejor que se entere de una buena vez –** Rebecca no pensaba detenerse, ya suficiente había esperado **– No te amo… -** volvía a repetir **- Quiero el divorcio lo antes posible Quinn, no quiero seguir atada a ti, no me importa si tengo que cubrir los gastos y afrontar los problemas que se me vengan encima, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni tener nada que ver contigo ¿Entiendes?…**

**-¡Rebecca ya basta!… -** Rachel insistía en parar a su hermana, pero era imposible, si ella se estaba sintiendo horrible, no quería ni imaginarse que sentía Quinn-

**-Bravo… bravo… bravo -** dijo Quinn empezando a reírse y dar a aplausos, dejando a las hermana Berry atónitas por su reacción-

**-¿Qué te pasa? –** La primera en preguntar fue Rebecca-

**-¿Te crees bien lista verdad? –** Quinn miraba directamente a Rebecca-

**-¿De qué hablas? –** Rebecca seguía sin entender y Rachel ya ni siquiera hablaba-

**-¿Creíste que no sabía que ella… -** Quinn señalo a Rachel **– ¿No eras tú? – **termino la pregunta Quinn con una sonrisa sarcástica y tanto Rachel como Rebecca palidecieron-

**-¿Lo sabías? –** Le pregunto Rachel-

**-Claro… es decir, desde el principio supe que algo no estaba bien, primero fue el hecho de que tu – **le hablaba a Rachel **- Te presentaras en el aeropuerto con tu asistente y tu mejor amigo gay, dos personas – **la rubia miro a Rebecca** – Que claramente tú nunca habías mencionado, ni mucho menos me habias presentado, ni en persona ni en fotos, cosa que si has hecho con alguna de tus amigas, o más bien lo hiciste porque yo te presione - **hizo una pausa** - Después eso de que trabajaras, cuando creo que todos, incluso yo sabemos que lo tuyo no es el trabajo querida esposita – **le dijo con ironía a Rebecca** - Razones de sobra para saber que algo no andaba bien, intente saber que era, pero nunca encontré nada raro aquí, tus empleados son muy fieles, así que busque el único medio que me daría respuestas – **Quinn hablaba firmemente y las gemelas solo escuchaban **- El celular de Rachel – **dijo Quinn triunfante** – Y busque el numero de Taylor…**

**-¿Que tiene que ver Taylor en esto? – **Pregunto Rebecca mirando a su hermana-

**-Nos conocimos una vez en el centro comercial, fue ella quien termino de clavarme la espina de que definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando, además, las diferencias entre ustedes dos son muy grandes ¿Te acuerdas de aquella reunión con mis padres? **– le pregunto a Rachel y esta asintió con los ojos llorosos **– Ya lo sabía…**

**-Dios mío… -** dijo Rachel sintiéndose mareada y con ganas de vomitar-

_Flashback_

**-Hola Quinn, sabía que me llamarías…**

**-No tengo todo el día Taylor, así que siéntate y por favor dime de una vez lo que sabes…**

**-Está bien como quieras –** la chica sonrió y se sentó **– Solo espero que tu estés bien sentada, porque lo voy a decirte, o más bien enseñarte no te va a gustar para nada…**

**-¿Puedes ir al grano? –** Ya estaba impaciente y muy nerviosa, no iba a poder aguantar más-

**-Bien, aquí vamos –** Taylor sonrió una vez más, abrió su bolso sacando lo que parecía una foto y se la entregó a Quinn-

**-¿Qué es eso? –** pregunto Quinn muy confundida-

**-Míralo con tus propios ojos –** dijo Taylor y Quinn le hizo caso, al segundo el rostro de la rubia cambio por completo y miro a Taylor sin poderse creer lo que veía en la foto-

**-¿Qué es esto? ¿Son dos?... –** pregunto Quinn visiblemente abrumada y queriendo respuestas-

**-Te dije que Rebecca tenía una hermana que se llamaba Rachel y que eran muy parecidas, como podrás darte cuenta gemelas, pero no te confundas, Rebecca es la perra, Rachel es mejor persona, pero ama tanto a su hermana, que no le importa convertirse en su marioneta con tal de ayudarla – **Taylor hizo a pausa** - No digo que Rebecca no quiera Rachel, a decir verdad, es lo que más quiere en la vida, pero su estupidez y promiscuidad llega a niveles insuperables, que no se da cuenta de las personas que lastima y se lleva por delante…**

**-No entiendo, yo… -** Quinn empezaba a creer que alguien le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada-

**-¿Qué no entiendes Quinn? Esta más que claro, la "Rebecca" con la que tú estás viviendo en estos momentos, no es Rebecca tu esposa, es Rachel su gemela, ¿No te das cuenta?, podrán parecerse mucho, pero son muy diferentes, si no lo hubieras notado, no estuvieras aquí…**

**-¿Por qué Rebecca me hace esto?... - **pregunto Quinn ya muy afectada y con lágrimas en los ojos-

**-Simple, Rebecca quiere deshacerse de ti, no es la primera vez que lo hace, así como tampoco es novedad que utilice a Rachel parar llevar a cabo sus planes, en pocas palabras, no eres más que un juguete del que Rebecca ya se aburro y quiere sacar de su lista, querida…**

_Fin Flashback_

**-Tu… -** Quinn nuevamente miraba a Rebecca **– Te has burlado de mi todo este tiempo – **decía Quinn con rencor en sus palabras** - Mientras te acostabas conmigo, te acostabas con otras y otros sin importarte mis sentimientos, te reíste en mi cara Rebecca y ahora yo, ahora yo te he dado donde más te duele –** señalo a Rachel **– No te importo utilizarla y no podrías ser mas imbécil, porque sé que la amas, se que darías cualquier cosa por ella, pero acabas de perder, acabas de romperle el corazón a tu hermana – **el tono de Quinn era muy duro, un tono de voz que Rebecca nunca había escuchado** - Tú te burlaste de mi, ahora yo me burlo de ti logrando con ella lo que no conseguí contigo…**

**-¿Qué conseguiste? –** Rebecca se veía muy afectada-

**-Que me amara… **

**-¿Eso es cierto? –** Rebecca le pregunto a Rachel que solo comenzó a llorar más fuerte **– No debiste seguir con la mentira si ya sabías la verdad… - **la confesión de Quinn removía todo el interior de Rebecca, ella podría ser una maldita, pero amaba a Rachel, la amaba.

**-Tú también pudiste pedirme el divorcio como una persona adulta, pero no, preferiste verme la cara de idiota…**

**-Pero aun así tenías que agarrártela conmigo, fue mi error involucrar a Rachel, soy una imbécil, lo reconozco, pero no debiste haberla enamorando si solo estabas vagándote de mí, no sino lo amabas…**

**-Nadie dijo que no lo hiciera… -** murmuro Quinn, enseguida Rachel la miro y a la vez Rebecca se sorprendió **– Pero eso no cambia nada, ustedes dos me hicieron lo que más odio en la vida, mentirme y eso no se perdona fácilmente y si, es verdad, podía no seguir con la mentira, pero quería ver que tan lejos ibas a llegar con todo esto, por esa razón Rachel no consiguió que te diera el divorcio…**

**-Toda la culpa es mía, Rachel solo me ayudo porque creyó que era lo correcto y yo me aproveche de aquello… -** dijo Rebecca seriamente-

**-Eso ya no me importa… -** dijo Quinn se manera cortante **– Mis abogados empezaran los trámites del divorcio lo más rápido posible, así que no te preocupes, no voy a poner ninguna traba, como tú no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, envíame mis cosas a mi departamento – **termino de decir Quinn saliendo por la puerta**-**

**-Quinn espera… -** Rachel salía tras ella **– Quinn… -** logro alcanzarla al comienzo de la escalera y la rubia se giró para mirarla **- ¿Por qué? – **Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la morena, una pregunta para la que Quinn ya tenía respuesta-

**-Al igual que tu creíste que podías engañarme haciéndote pasar por Rebecca sin involucrarte sentimentalmente, yo también creí que me podía vengar de Rebecca sin involucrarme contigo, pero ya ves, me equivoque –** sonrió de medio lado-

**-Lo siento tanto… -** no sabía qué hacer para disculparse, se había equivocado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias-

**-Cuando supe la verdad desee con todas mis fuerzas haberte conocido antes y al mismo tiempo desee que no me hubieras mentido, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…**

**-Creí que estabas enamorada de Rebecca…**

**-Yo también lo creí… -** murmuro Quinn-

**-Quinn lo lamento mucho, perdo…**

**-Adiós Rachel –** susurró Quinn con mucha tristeza, su corazón estaba roto, su mirada lo decía, le dio una última mirada a Rachel y se giró, bajo lentamente la escalera y se juró así misma no volver más -

**-Quinn…**

* * *

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica :)**

**Cuenta regresiva para el final…**

**Gracias por leer…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Descargo responsabilidades, la historia no me pertenece, la historia si :)**

* * *

**-Es increíble que lo único que salga de tu boca sean excusas Rebecca…**

**-Ya te lo dije mamá, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer…**

**-Llevo años escuchando lo mismo, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como una niña? ¿No te cansas de lastimar a la gente? No, de lastimar a tu hermana –** Shelby señalo a una Rachel que estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala, con cara de no haber dormido toda la noche-

**-Ya le pedí perdón a Rachel, realmente lo siento, esta vez realmente lo siento –** Rebecca miraba a su hermana, que simplemente desviaba la mirada para no verla-

**-Pues yo no seguiré aguantando una tontería más de tu parte Rebecca, de ahora en adelante si quieres viajar o tener todas las cosas a las que estas acostumbrada, pues tendrás que trabajar –** dijo Shelby firmemente **– Es hora de que aprendas a ser adulta y asumir tus responsabilidades…**

**-Si mamá…**

**-¿Tu no vas a decir nada? –** Shelby le pregunto a su otra hija-

**-Felicidades mamá –** dijo Rachel levantándose del mueble **– Finalmente lograras que la cabra loca se encarrile – **unió sus manos en un aplauso y sonrió sarcásticamente-

**-Rachel entiendo que te sientas mal…**

**-No mamá, no sabes cómo me siento, pero déjalo a la final yo tengo la culpa, esto me pasa por ayudar a mi querida hermanita…**

**-Lo siento Rachel –** repetía una vez más Rebecca, podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos el desprecio de su hermana-

**-¡Ya cállate!, vives repitiendo lo siento, lo siento, pero esta vez ni un lo siento arreglara las cosas ¿Qué no lo ves? Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara Rebecca, ni siquiera puedo respirar el mismo aire que tú, pero finalmente como siempre te saliste con la tuya -** dijo Rachel duramente mirando a su hermana que ya no podía contener las lágrimas **– Me largo… -** sin más Rachel salió de la casa, dando un portazo-

**-Sabía que este día llegaría…** - Shelby suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en uno de los muebles** – Sabia que algún día iba a pasar algo que las terminaría por alejar y lo más irrisorio es que es por una mujer…**

**-Lo lamento mamá, todo esto es mi culpa…**

**-Deja lamentarte Rebecca, el daño ya está hecho, debes dar gracias a que Russel Fabray no nos puso una demanda millonaria con lo del divorcio…**

**-Quinn dijo que no pondría ninguna traba…**

**-Pues eso demuestra que es una buena chica, así que realmente no sé qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza…**

**-No estoy enamorada de ella… -** aclaro Rebecca a su madre-

**-Pues eso no justifica lo que hiciste, así como tampoco debiste casarte con ella, debiste tomar una decisión que estuviera a la altura de los hechos, no comportarte como una quinceañera…**

**-Lo se… - **susurro Rebecca bajando su mirada al piso, dándose cuenta finalmente de daño que había causado-

**-Voy a hablar con Noah para lo del trabajo, tendrás un puesto en la empresa, uno pequeño, empezaras desde abajo como todos, si demuestras que estas capacitada para algo más, se te subirá de puesto y de sueldo ¿Te quedo claro?...**

**-Si mamá…**

**-Me parece perfecto, ahora si me permites, tengo que ir a resolver unos asunto de la empresa –** dijo finalmente Shelby levantándose y dejaba sola a su hija con la mirada perdida-

…

En otro punto de la ciudad, Santana intentaba subirle el ánimo a Rachel, pero le era imposible.

**-Rachel en serio me empiezo a preocupar por ti…**

**-Déjame en paz Santana…**

**-Ya paso más de un mes, en vez de estar con cara de querer cortarte las venas – **dijo la latina de manera divertida y Rachel rodo los ojos **- Deberías intentar hablar con Quinn, conquistarla, que se yo…**

**-Ya lo intente, la he llamado miles de veces, le enviado miles de mensajes de texto, emails, pero ninguno me responde, incluso le he mandado rosas y todas me las devuelve… -** dijo Rachel triste y a la vez frustrada-

**-¿Y por qué no vas y te le presentas en su oficina? Así por lo menos podrás hablar con ella en persona –** Santana creía que era una buena idea-

**-Si lo que quieres es que me saque a patadas, pues muy bien podría hacerlo – **la morena suspiro** - Santana, Quinn no quiere saber nada de mí, creo que ya lo ha dejado lo suficientemente claro, así que lo único que quiero ahora es terminar la bendita campaña publicitaria y desaparecer…**

**-Sinceramente creo que no debes darte por vencida ¿Ella dijo que te amaba no?...**

**-Si…**

**-Pues entonces, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué más puedes perder? Búscala y lucha por ella…**

**-Te odio cuando tienes razón…**

**-Siempre la tengo… -** dijo Santana con ego muy subió y Rachel rodo los ojos y finalmente sonrió después de todo lo que había pasado-

…

Rachel había decidido seguir el consejo de Santana, iba a buscar a Quinn personalmente, si lo que había hecho antes no había funcionado, pues esta vez las cosas iban a salir bien.

Compro un ramo de rosas y manejo rápidamente a las oficinas del trabajo de Quinn, sabía que estaban en el centro, así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar.

Estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón latía con fuerza de solo saber que la volvería a ver, volvería a ver a esa rubia con la sonrisa más hermosa que había conocido en su vida y que había robado su corazón.

Como supuso no tardó mucho en llegar, estaciono el auto lo más cerca posible, se acomodó el cabello y se retoco el maquillaje, quería verse lo mejor posible, cogió el ramo de rosas y bajo del auto, respiro profundamente y entro al edificio donde trabaja Quinn y con la primera que se encontró fue con su secretaria.

**-Eh hola, este… ¿Está la Señorita Fabray? –** pregunto tímidamente-

**-¿De parte? –** La chica la miraba de pies a cabeza-

**-De una amiga –** respondió torpemente-

**-¿Amiga? –** La chica alzaba una de sus cejas mirando el ramo de rosas y Rachel supo que tenía que decir la verdad-

**-Dígale que la busca la Srta. Berry, Rachel Berry –** dijo finalmente la morena-

**-Está bien, ya le comunico –** la morena vio como la chica marcaba y espero pacientemente **– Tendrá que disculparme, pero la Srta. Fabray me acaba de informar que no tiene ninguna cita con usted, así que** **no puede atenderla…**

**-Dígale que es importante, por favor, me urge verla… -** su tono era suplicante-

**-Lo siento, de todas maneras está en una reunión de trabajo así que no puede atenderla… - **volvió a repetir la chica sonriendo de medio lado, Rachel se quedó parada mirando a la secretaria de Quinn un momento y se le vino una idea a la cabeza-

**-Bueno, gracias… -** la morena le agradeció a la chica, hizo el amago de irse, pero apenas la secretaria de Quinn se descuidó, corrió rápidamente a la oficina de Quinn, abrió la puerta sin imaginar lo que encontraría adentro **– Quinn…**

**-Le dije que no podía pasar… -** la secretaria de Quinn llegaba tras la morena y también se sorprendía por lo que veía-

Quinn besaba apasionadamente a Jake, que estaba con los ojos abierto como platos, pero no falto mucho para que también correspondiera al beso.

**-Te dije que nadie podía entrar a mi oficina… -** le dijo Quinn a su secretaria apenas y se separó del beso-

**-Lo siento Srta. Fabray, la Srta. Berry aprovecho mi descuido para entrar – **se excusó.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? –** Quinn finalmente miraba a Rachel, que estaba con cara de perro degollado y con varias lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, Jake parecía estar en estado catatónico así que ni se enteraba de nada-

**-Lo siento no debí venir, yo... nada, solo quería disculparme una vez más por lo sucedido y decirte que…**

**-¿A eso has venido? – **La interrumpió Quinn yla morena asintió** - Creo que ya he escuchado de lo mismo por más de un mes Rachel y realmente estoy cansada de este asunto, así que por favor vete – **le pedio Quinn sin mirarla y la morena hizo de todo por no echarse a llorar como una bebe ahí mismo-

**-Está bien Quinn, que tengas un buen día… -** si su corazón estaba roto, se terminaba de romper por completo, miro a la secretaria de Quinn **– Gracias… - **le dijo regalándole el ramo de rosas y salió sin dar marcha atrás, ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer-

**-Puedes retirarte Marie…**

-**Si Srta. Fabray… -** la chica sonrió y salió feliz con su ramo de rosas-

**-¿Por qué me besaste? –** finalmente pregunto Jake, que seguía anonado-

**-Vete necesito estar sola –** le dijo cortante la rubia a su amigo y este entendió que no era el momento para hacer preguntas-

**-Si me necesitas, solo llámame… -** murmuro Jake antes de dejar sola a Quinn-

**-¡Te odio Berry! –** Grito Quinn tirando al suelo todo lo que había encima de su escritorio **– Te amo… -** sollozo sentándose derrotada en su silla-

Mientras tanto Rachel no paraba de llorar y le daba varios golpes al volante en un intento de sacar todo el dolor que sentía, torpemente se limpió las lágrimas, agarro su teléfono y marco.

**-Santana, sí, estoy bien –** mintió **- ¿Te apetece un trago?, no quiero hablar de eso ¿Quieres o no?, ok, te espero en mismo lugar… - **cerro la llamada, miro por última vez el lugar de trabajo de Quinn y arranco…

_**But If you loved me**_

_**Why did you leave me?**_

_**Take my body**_

_**Take my body..**_

_**All I want is..**_

_**All I need is..**_

_**To find somebody..**_

_**I'll find somebody..**_

_**Like you..**_

* * *

**Hola que tal?!, siento la demora :)**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica **

**Gracias por leer…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :)**

* * *

_Un mes después…_

**-Felicitaciones Rachel…**

**-Gracias Noah, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que te haya gustado la campaña…**

**-¿Cómo no va a gustarme?, eres una genio, necesitaste más tiempo de los debido, pero valió la pena…**

**-Sabes muy bien porque lo necesite –** la morena bajo la mirada por un momento **– Pero aun así – **volvió a mirar a su hermano **– El crédito no es solo mío, Santana esta vez me ayudo casi en su totalidad…**

**-Lo sé, sé que esa caliente latina tuvo mucho que ver –** alzo sus cejas de manera seductora **– Es una lástima que no se deje querer…** - suspiro tristemente y la morena sonrió negando con la cabeza-

**-Dudo mucho que Santana quiera meterse contigo, en primer lugar porque eres igual a Rebecca y en segundo lugar porque no le gusta lo que llevas en medio de las piernas…**

**-Ni me lo recuerdes… - **Noah se hizo el ofendido **– Hablando de Rebecca, sí que se está esforzando – **señalaba a la otra morena que estaba con la cabeza agachada al parecer escuchando lo que su madre le decía-

**-Eso parece –** también veía a su hermana **- ¿Qué puesto está ocupando ahora? – **Casi ni se enteraba de la vida de su hermana-

**-Recepcionista, al principio tuvo problemas, pero después se acostumbró…**

**-Creo que el hecho de que mamá le quitara todos sus privilegios le ha dolido mucho…**

**-Tú y yo sabemos que eso es lo que menos le ha dolido, en realidad no es eso lo que le duele... –** Noah le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermana y camino hasta donde estaba su madre y su otra hermana, dejando a Rachel pensativa, cuya mirada se encontró con la de Rebecca que le sonrió, pero ella simplemente desvió la mirada-

…

_Una semana después…_

**-¿Qué esperas para firmar Rebecca? ¿No piensas hacerlo? –** Quinn estaba frente a Rebecca, con sus abogados una al lado de la otra-

**-Sí, pero antes necesito hablar contigo Quinn, necesito que me escuches…**

**-Mi hermana ya dejo claro que no quiere hablar contigo –** hablaba el hermano de Quinn, quien era quien representaba a la rubia-

**-Ya lo sé, pero no voy a firmar este papel hasta que no me escuche… -** Rebecca se cruzaba de brazos y Quinn rodaba los ojos-

**-Bien, tú ganas… -** suspiraba Quinn con frustración aceptando lo que Rebecca proponía-

**-Ok… -** Rebecca sonreía victoriosa **– Pero necesito que sea en privado…**

**-¿Podrías dejarnos solas?** – Le pidió la rubia a su hermano-

**-¿Segura? –** Pregunto el muchacho, no se fiaba de Rebecca-

**-Totalmente, espérame afuera, no tardare mucho –** el muchacho asintió y salió junto con el abogado de Rebecca **– Bien, soy toda oídos…**

**-En primer lugar quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te cause, si ya sé que me di cuenta muy tarde, pero él que lo haya hecho y que asumiera mis errores cuenta ¿no?...**

**-Ya he escuchado miles de veces esto Rebecca, no es necesario que lo repitas una vez más…**

**-Es necesario pedir perdón las veces que sean necesarias y más si vale la pena…**

**-Ok lo que tú digas… -** dijo Quinn suspirando incomoda y se sobo la nuca aburrida de la situación-

**-Mi hermana te ama…**

**-Ya sabía yo por donde venía esta conversación… -** se levantó Quinn exasperada-

**-Eres una cobarde Quinn…**

**-¿Qué has dicho? –** le pregunto Quinn a Rebecca muy enojada, no iba a aceptar que alguien, mucho menos Rebecca la tratara de cobarde-

**-Lo que escuchaste –** Rebecca mantenía su posición **– Estas consiente de que tienes a alguien a tus pies, que te ama, que puede darte lo que nadie más puede, ni siquiera yo y te ciegas por ese orgullo estúpido que no te lleva a ningún lado – **continuo Rebecca hablando sosteniéndole de manera desafiante la mirada a Quinn **– Todos cometemos errores Quinn, creo que en mi lugar serian horrores, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos malas personas…**

**-No quiero seguirte escuchando…**

**-Rachel es la persona más increíble que conozco en mi vida y no lo digo porque sea mi hermana, es así, tú no sabes cuantas personas desearían estar con ella, pero ella te eligió a ti para entregarle su corazón, de la manera equivocada, pero lo hizo, no dejes que tu orgullo acabe con eso –** Rebecca hizo una pausa y continuo **- Sé que soy la persona menos indicada para decirte esto y para tratarte de cobarde, pero no soporto ver como esta Rachel, apagada, como si no existiera y eso me duele porque sé que es por mi culpa, pero solo tu puedes cambiar aquello –** termino de decir Rebecca, agarrando la pluma y firmando el divorcio que tanto deseaba Quinn **– Adiós Quinn –** la morena sonrió de medio lado y salió dejando a Quinn totalmente descolocada por sus palabras-

…

En otro lugar Rachel intentaba parar el interrogatorio de Jessie y Santana, sin ningún éxito, estaba a punto de tirarse por las escaleras o por la ventana.

**-¿A dónde piensas ir? –** Jessie pregunto por enésima vez y la morena ya estaba fastidiada-

**-Ya les dije que no lo sé, así que dejen de fastidiarme –** respondió Rachel de mala gana-

**-Quinn sí que te ha pegado duro -** acoto Santana, ganándose una mirada asesina de Rachel **– Deja de mirarme así, sabes que tengo razón –** la latina se encogió de hombros **– Antes te han dejado pero nunca has querido ir a refugiarte a una cueva…**

**-¡No me iré a una cueva! –** se defendió Rachel con el ceño fruncido-

**-Como decía –** continuaba la latina con su explicación **– Antes no ibas refugiarte a una cueva** – Rachel rodo los ojos entendiendo que no iba a convencer a Santana de nada **– Todo lo contario, te tomabas todo como algo positivo y como una experiencia más de la cual…**

**-La diferencia es que antes no había aparecido en su vida una mujer como Quinn –** Jessie interrumpió a Santana y esta le alzaba el dedo índice en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo que decía-

**-Ustedes están dementes –** murmuro Rachel no queriendo escuchar más **– Además Quinn esta con el tal Jake, así que mucho no me quería –** solo de recordar la escena de Quinn con su amigo en su oficina, se le revolvía el estómago y se le encogía el corazón-

**-Yo sigo creyendo que ella sabía que ibas a entrar como sea a verla y lo beso para ponerte celosa –** dijo Jessie-

**-Yo creo que fue más por hacerte sufrir, es normal después de lo que le hicieron tú y Rebecca**, **de alguna manera tenía que hacerte pagar -** dijo Santana ganándose la atención de Rachel, su deducción era mucho más razonable que la de Jessie **– Aunque ella también te utilizo, así que estarían un poco a mano, pero igual, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera pateado tan fuerte tu trasero y el de Rebecca, que no podrían pararse en todo lo que les queda de vida…**

**-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor –** dijo Rachel con sarcasmo y suspiro pesadamente-

**-Admite que mi teoría es más convincente que la del gay…**

**-Santana… -** Jessie miraba a la latina con los ojos entrecerrados y Santana simplemente le sacaba la lengua infantilmente-

**-Puede ser… -** susurraba Rachel pensando que quizás un poco, solo un poco, Santana tenía razón-

**-En fin… ¿Cuándo te vas? –** Pregunto Santana interesada-

**-Después de ir a ese evento de caridad que mi madre quiere que vaya – **respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros-

**-¿Podemos ir? –** Pregunto Jessie con la mejor de sus sonrisas-

**-Así les dijera que no, igual irían, así que no sé porque preguntan…**

**-Touché –** dijeron al mismo tiempo Jessie y Santana y se echaron a reír, lo que provoco que Rachel rodara nuevamente los ojos-

* * *

**Siento muchísimo la demora y también por este capítulo demasiado corto, pero es que tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, Sorry.**

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica :)**

**Falta poco para el final…**

**Gracias por leer…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si ;)**

* * *

**-Rachel, en serio que no encontraremos la bendita mesa…**

**-Santana deja de quejarte por lo menos hoy ¿Quieres? –** Dijo Rachel mirando para todos lados-

**-Yo quiero beber limonada –** hablo Jessie ofuscado-

**-¡Y yo quiero encontrar la mesa! –** Dijo Santana haciendo gala de su poca paciencia y Rachel rodaba los ojos-

**-Ustedes dos son peor que una verruga en el trasero, nuestra mesa está allá –** Rachel señalo el lugar y camino en esa dirección seguida por sus dos amigos-

* * *

**-Entonces las dos son gemelas y las dos te vieron la cara…**

**-Si Brittany ya te lo repetí miles de veces ¿Dónde está nuestra mesa?…**

**-Es la numero… -** la rubia miro una papel **– 10, debe… estar…- **miraba para todos lados **– Allá… -** señalaba la mesa y junto con la otra rubia caminaban hasta la mesa-

**-No entiendo que hago aquí –** la rubia se sentaba en su silla, suspiraba frustradamente y se cruzaba de brazos, su madre le había insistido tanto para que asistiera a dichoso evento y no había podido decirle que no-

**-¿Pero te gusta Rachel? –** Pregunto Brittany y Quinn rodo los ojos-

**-No he dicho que me guste… -** respondió Quinn escueta-

**-Creo… realmente creo y aunque no fui parte de esta loca historia y con todo lo que me has contado, puedo darme cuenta cuál de las dos gemelas es la que te gusta y esa es Rachel, porque con Rebecca solo te la pasabas bien…**

**-¿Podríamos no hablar de ese tema?, el calentamiento global es más importante…**

**-Eso quieres creer tú…**

**-¡Bueno ya! ¿Cuál es tu problema? –** le pregunto Quinn dando un golpe en la mesa y muy alterada-

**-Ya cálmate… -** murmuro Brittany bajando la mirada-

**-Lo siento ¿sí?, solo no hablemos de eso ¿ok? –** Pidió Quinn suplicante y Brittany resignada acepto **-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –** Prácticamente brinco de su asiento, apenas se percató quien estaba frente a ella **- ¡Responde! ¿Qué haces aquí Rachel? ¿Me estás siguiendo?...**

**-¿Yo seguirte? Ya quisieras… -** Rachel no se quedó atrás y respondió firmemente, Santana miro tanto a su mejor a miga como a la rubia y supo que tenía que actuar-

**-Creo que deberíamos…**

**-¡Cierra la boca! –** Tanto Rachel como Quinn callaron a la latina y esta solo hizo una señal de que cerraba su boca con un cierre-

**-No me respondiste –** continuo Quinn encarando a Rachel **- ¿Me estás siguiendo?...**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!, todos los años vengo a este evento, además esta es nuestra mesa ¿Cierto Jessie? –** La morena buscaba la ayuda de su amigo-

**-Si Quinn, Rach tiene razón –** el castaño le mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas a Quinn-

**-¿Así que tú eres Rachel? –** Brittany miraba de arriba abajo a la morena y esta la mirada extrañada-

**-Cállate Brittany… -** Quinn intentaba parar cualquier cosa que a la otra rubia se le ocurriera decir-

**-Hola Brittany –** Santana ya la había puesto a la otra rubia **– Soy Santana… - **le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente, Quinn rodaba los ojos y tanto Jessie como Rachel sonreían de manera divertida-

**-Un gusto Santana –** Brittany respondía amablemente el saludo de la latina mirándola de manera lasciva-

**-Esta es nuestra mesa –** Quinn seguía con la disputa-

**-¿En serio? –** Le preguntaba Rachel sarcásticamente **– Pues lo siento, también es nuestra mesa y aquí nos quedaremos – **caprichosamente y ante la mirada atónita de Quinn, la morena se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos **- ¿Qué esperan para sentarse? –** Miraba tanto a Jessie como Santana y estos, en especial la latina le hacía caso, sentándose al lado del Brittany-

**-Pues Brittany y yo nos iremos si ustedes se quedan… -** se apresuró en decir Quinn-

**-¿Y qué esperas para irte? –** Le pregunto Rachel sosteniéndole la mirada-

**-Pues… pues –** la rubia se quedaba sin argumentos y peor si Rachel la miraba de esa manera, nunca antes la había visto así, tan segura de sí misma **–Pues no nos iremos, nosotras llegamos primero, así que quienes tienen que irse son ustedes –** finalizaba Quinn sentándose en su lugar y también se cruzaba de brazos-

**-Pues qué pena Fabray, no nos iremos, en este papel deja claro que esta es nuestra mesa… -** le estiraba el papel que le había quitado a Santana y la rubia lo agarraba corroborando lo que decía la morena **- ¿Contenta?...**

**-Cierra lo boca… -** respondía Quinn escueta y la morena le regalaba una sonrisa burlona-

**-Sí que hace calor –** Jessie se ventilaba con su mano derecha y le sonreía a Quinn, que movía sus piernas de manera inquieta-

Miradas solo miradas iban y venían de un lado para el otro alrededor de la mesa, unas divertidas e insinuantes por parte de Santana y Brittany, otras coquetas por parte de Jessie que miraba a un chico guapo que estaba en la mesa de al lado, el cual le sonreía, mientras Quinn y Rachel se daban miradas llenas de tensión, de dolor y de nostalgia.

**-Así que Brittany ¿De dónde eres? –** Se animó Santana a preguntarle a Brittany-

**-De Ohio… -** respondió la rubia alegremente-

**-Ya veo ¿Y a que te dedicas?...**

**-Tengo una academia de baile…**

**-Eso es sexy… ¡Ouch! –**se quejó la latina mirando a feamente a Rachel-

**-Contrólate –** le pidió Rachel mirándola seriamente-

**-Que tu estés mirando a Quinn con ganas de tirártele encima, no quiere decir que yo también – **soltó como si nada Santana, provocando que Jessie y Brittany rieran, que Quinn se pusiera muy colorada y que Rachel le tirara cuchillos filosos con la mirada **– Creo que mejor vamos por algo de beber, hace mucho calor aquí –** Santana se puso de pies y arrastro con ella a Brittany y Jessie, dejando sola a las Faberry-

**-¿Y cómo te va con Jake? –** Rompió el silencio Rachel y Quinn la miro sorprendida **- ¿Ya son novios?...**

**-Él no es mi novio –** aclaro Quinn-

**-Pues eso parecía cuando tenía su lengua metida hasta el fondo de tu garganta –** murmuro Rachel con resentimiento-

**-¿Y si lo fuera qué?, no tendría que importarte lo que yo haga y mucho menos con quien meta…**

**-Claramente tienes razón, no me importa, ni mi interesa –** respondió la morena con su rostro serio y sus ojos cristalinos-

**-¡La que se equivocó aquí fuiste tú! –** Quinn golpeo la mesa frustrada y ya visiblemente afectada-

**-Te he pedido perdón miles de veces Quinn ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Qué me lance de un puente? ¿Eso quieres?...**

**-No seas exagerada…**

**-Es que ya no sé qué hacer Quinn para que me des una oportunidad –** Rachel hizo una pausa intentando contener sus lágrimas **- Tu también me utilizaste y yo ni siquiera te he recriminado aquello…**

**-Es diferente – **se defendió Quinn**-**

**-Es lo mismo y tú lo sabes, pero mira ya no te preocupes, no te insistiré más, ni te buscare más – **miro fijamente a los ojos a Quinn que trago grueso** – Me iré por un tiempo, así que ya no me volverás a ver – **dijo Rachel finalmente, mientras una amarga lagrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha y se levantó de su asiento **– Creo que mejor me voy, no hago nada aquí, que seas feliz Quinn y sonríe – **le dedico una media sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, Quinn no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente-

**-¿Y Rachel? – **Pregunto Santana llegando a la mesa junto con Brittany y Jessie-

**-Si quieres quédate Brittany, pero yo me voy – **dijo Quinn agarrando sus cosas y prácticamente salió corriendo-

**-Te dije que no era una buena idea dejarlas solas – **Jessie le recrimino a Santana-

**-Me harte… - **murmuro a Santana** – O esto se arregla o me dejo de llamar Santana López – **tanto como Jessie y Brittany la miraron extrañados, la latina saco su celular, tecleo un número y espero paciente a que la persona a quien llamaba le contestara** – Rebecca, tenemos hablar, es importante, es sobre Rachel, necesito tu ayuda…**

* * *

**Unas vez más, siento la demora…**

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por leer…**


End file.
